Harry Potter And The Lost Island
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: What if instead of landing on the hut in the middle of the ocean when the Dursleys tried to hide Harry, they ended up on a 'Deserted' Island where they all have to be active in order to stay alive. Read as Harry and the Dursleys fight for their lives against the mysterious forces of the island which still ironically hides Harry. Slash! Harry/Creature/Harem! Mpreg. Changed/Dursleys!
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Lost Island**

 **Summary: What if instead of landing on the hut in the middle of the ocean when the Dursleys tried to hide Harry, they ended up on a 'Deserted' Island where they all have to be active in order to stay alive. Read as Harry and the Dursleys fight for their lives against the mysterious forces of the island which still ironically hides Harry. Slash! Harry/Creature/Harem! Mpreg. Changed/Dursleys!**

 **A/N: So, I got this idea when watching Blue Lagoon and I kind of only stole the idea of being lost on a semi- deserted island.**

* * *

"Boy! Hurry up," Vernon bellowed from next to his car

Dudley and Petunia were already seated and were staring out of the car at Harry who was struggling to bring their suitcases down with nasty sneers on their faces.

"Co… Coming, Uncle V-Vernon," Harry wheezed, coming to a stop at the trunk of the car where he quickly put the suitcases in and closed the trunk; he then walked around the side of the car and quickly got inside the backseat next to Dudley who was smirking at him.

"Not one word out of either of you, or else," Vernon threatened, ignoring the confused look Dudley sent his way.

During the entire ride to who knows where, Harry ignored the punches Dudley aimed at his leg and instead focused on the fact that wherever they were going was slowly but surely being hidden from view.

Finally, the car stopped the Vernon practically hustled them all out of the car and ordered Harry to remove the two suitcases from the car.

When Harry finally observed their surroundings, he swallowed deeply, they were at an old dock with a small, rickety looking boat tied to a stump and the worst part was that a storm was already approaching and that he had to put the suitcases in the boat.

"A-Are you sure the b-boat can handle these suitcases, Uncle V-Vernon?" He asked softly, not looking at the man in case he got angry.

Vernon spluttered and was about to yell at the boy when he finally realized that the boat may not be able to hold much weight so he ordered Harry to leave the suitcases in the trunk of the car and instead ordered everyone into the boat and when they were all finally inside, he untied the rope and threw it inside of the boat and picked up the paddles then began rowing them.

Harry wrapped both of his scrawny arms around his body to get as much warmth as possible; he really wished that he couldn't feel the cold right now.

"M-Mum?" Dudley asked, trembling horribly.

Harry ignored the others only to gape when his body instantly became warmer and instead of questioning it, he just smiled and thanked whatever it was that made his coldness go away.

In reply, Petunia huddled Dudley closer to her side and ignored Harry who was doing much better than all of them combined.

After a couple minutes of rowing, they came upon a broken down shack which was situated on a piece of island and Harry's eyes widened at the fact that Vernon looked ready to tie the rope of the stake which was cemented into the island when a large body of water slammed against the boat, propelling them away from the island and causing the paddles of break off.

Vernon cursed and tried to lean his weight to sort of anchor the boat and instead waves upon waves of water washed down on them signifying just how dangerous the storm had already become, and even more when rain started pelting them down heavily and Vernon immediately huddled up to his wife and child and wrapped both his arms around them.

Harry's eyes began watering and he could feel the coldness begin to seep into his clothing once more and then he whimpered when the pieces of the broken paddle broke off of the boat and almost hit him in the head; he watched as Vernon shielded Petunia and Dudley and left him to fend for himself.

He felt so much hurt at the fact that they didn't care about him enough to try and protect him also.

He sniffled then cried out when the boat began rocking side-by-side dangerously and before he could react by holding onto the boat to anchor himself, he was knocked unconscious by a stray piece of debris from the old shack.

The last thing Harry saw was the wide eyes of Dudley looking at him in fright.

 **8 Hours Later**

It was 6:00 Am the next day that Harry groaned and began twitching before he sat up with a gasp and began choking when he water entered his mouth then wrong way, he quickly spat it out and blew his nose to get rid of the excess water then washed his face with some water to get rid of the sand over his face.

After successfully washing his face, he looked around and saw the Dursleys a couple feet away from him, Vernon's arms wrapped protectively around Petunia and Dudley and all three looked to be unconscious and not dead as Harry could clearly see the rise of their chests.

Harry ignored them and instead focused on the fact that their boat was destroyed and they were stranded on an island with no one knowing exactly where they were; he slowly got up off his bum and began looking around at where they washed up.

During the time that Harry searched around what was visible of the island, he found a very large, rusty dagger half hidden in the sand and looking up, he noticed that there were large trees with round, yellow objects on them and there was this one tree with round, green objects handing from it.

He had no idea what they were.

Five minutes had passed and that was when Harry noticed that the Dursleys were waking up. He sat down and watched as Dudley shot up out of Vernon's hold and began looking around in confusion before his eyes landed on Harry before they turned back to his father who was struggling to sit up with help from a now awake Petunia.

"B-Boy! Get over here!" Vernon ordered angrily when he realized Harry sat there staring at them.

Harry didn't even twitch when he heard Vernon; he instead looked at them with dull, green eyes and waited for them to get themselves together… which was not very long.

"Didn't you hear me calling, you, Boy!" Vernon bellowed, angrily stomping towards Harry with Petunia and Dudley in two, the latter grinning at the thought of Harry get punished.

Harry only rolled out of the way when Vernon's meaty hand descended towards him and instead, he spun his dagger clumsily, jumped on Vernon's back and held the dagger at his neck.

"If any of you come closer, I won't be responsible if my hand slips," He monotone when he heard scuffling behind him.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Vernon's hand came up to punch him and doing what any frightened kid would do, he took the dagger and hit Vernon's hand with it causing the man to cry out when his index and middle finger was cut off along with piece of his ring finger.

Harry then jumped off the man's back and ran in front of him and held the dagger out in front of his body, ignoring Vernon's pained bellows.

"If any of you comes closer, I'll stab you!" He yelled threateningly when he saw Petunia about to march over to him.

The woman glared at him before a smirk flittered across her face.

"If you don't put down that weapon right now, Boy, see if we take care of you."

Harry frowned then huffed at her before replying, "So be it. You've never taken care of me before, what makes now any different? I'll feed and protect myself, I don't need any of your help. You've already looked after yourselves when you left me on that boat to fend for myself! I don't need any of you to help me! I'll help myself!"

By the end of his rant, all three Dursleys were looking at him in shock and Harry turned around and walked away from them.

"I don't need any of you to do something you've never done before," He said loudly before walking to the opposite side of the island.

 **Unknown P.O.V**

I watched as the three humans bickered back and forth with each other than gasped in excitement when the tiny, magic user cut off the fingers of the fat, mortal man.

"Ooh, this is so exciting," I said with a giggle as I watched blood spurt plentifully from the man's stump.

"The tiny, magic user is so adorable," One of my brother's squealed.

"And powerful."

I nodded then bit my lip when the boy began climbing one of the trees which held the delicious water substance.

"Lusting there, brother?" Another of my brother's murmured into my ear causing me to squeak in surprise.

"Aren't we all?" I swooned, fluttering my long eyelashes when I saw the smirk on the boy's face.

"Well… yeah."

"I want to go closer!"

"Are you kidding me?! We don't know what they're capable of yet!"

I only pouted then glared at my brothers, all seven of them.

"I hate you all."

They only smirked at me then went back to watching the magic user.

"He's so beautiful, imagine what he'll look like all grown up." All of us grown when the image flittered in our minds.

"I can't wait!" I said with a delighted squeal.

 **Back to General P.O.V**

After picking one of the yellow objects and washing my dagger in the ocean, I stabbed the object with the dagger then frowned when there was only a shallow cut. He then stabbed the dagger continuously and only achieved the same outcome and eventually he grew agitated then threw down the dagger and picked up the object and held it closely to his face and inspected it.

Harry looked when then snickered when he saw the Dursleys trying to catch fishes and failing terribly; he then looked back down and began feeling round the yellow object then knocked at it with his fist then his eyes lit up.

"Maybe If I have something heavier to hit it with then it'll open," He mumbled then began looking around the island and his eyes skipped over the different size rocks scattered across the shore and he huffed.

"What is heavier than this?" He murmured, throwing the object up in the air and catching it again.

He surveyed the shore once more then he frowned as his eyes stopped on a medium sized rock and his eyes widened then he looked down at the yellow object and back at the rock before he sped over to the rock with the object in his hand and as he stopped in front of the rock, he bent down and slammed the object down on the rock and immediately his eyes lit up when he saw the huge crack appear on the object then he hit it against the rock again and he gasped in delight when what looked like water spurted out of the object and he immediately put it to his mouth and began drinking the water, moaning at the sweet taste which flooded his mouth.

After he finished drinking the 'water,' he licked his lip then glanced down at the yellow object.

"Tasty."

He then took the object then began furiously pounding it against the stone, thinking that it may hold something else and he laughed in delight when it split in two but then he became confused when he saw that the inside was empty.

"Well that's off-putting," He muttered, picking up the object only to shout when his fingers slid along the inside.

Harry picked up one of the halves of the object then swirled his fingers inside then dig off piece of the jelly-like substance and put it into his mouth.

"Wow, this is so delicious," He said softly before proceeding to scrape out the jelly out of the two halves before dropping both the halves on the ground.

Harry looked back over at the Dursleys to see that Petunia had torn off piece of Vernon's clothing and wrapped his hand in it; he smirked as Dudley moaned in hungry then turned away when he looked over at him.

Now, he had to find somewhere to live.

 **At the Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts**

"Are you positive, Hagrid?" The hard eyes of Albus Dumbledore questioned the fidgeting half-giant.

"Yes, sir. Every time I try to follow the owls, they are always diverted."

Dumbledore frowned then smiled tightly at Hagrid who didn't even notice. "Well, I suppose there's nothing else you can do, Hagrid. I'll investigate the matter myself."

Hagrid smiled widely at Dumbledore and before he could get up, he was hit with a strong _'Obliviate'_ causing Hagrid to forget about not being able to locate Harry Potter.

"Thank you again, Hagrid and have a good day," Dumbledore said jovially

Hagrid nodded dazedly then left the Headmaster's office

"Seems like I would have to take matters into my own hands." He murmured softly, sucking on a Lemon Drop.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I know I've been just posting stories left and right but know that Complete Us, Lucky Bloke, So Round and Mmmm and Destined for Greatness are already being written and will be posted this month, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Lost Island**

 **Summary: What if instead of landing on the hut in the middle of the ocean when the Dursleys tried to hide Harry, they ended up on a 'Deserted' Island where they all have to be active in order to stay alive. Read as Harry and the Dursleys fight for their lives against the mysterious forces of the island which still ironically hides Harry. Slash! Harry/Creature/Harem! Mpreg. Changed/Dursleys!**

 **A/N: So, I got this idea when watching Blue Lagoon and I kind of only stole the idea of being lost on a semi- deserted island.**

* * *

Harry sighed and looked towards the forest after picking up his dagger; he looked at the Dursleys who looked to be suffering from hunger and he just shrugged.

Nothing they didn't deserve after all.

He then began walking into the forest, intent on finding something to help him build a home, he knew he was lost and something told him that he wouldn't be getting off this island even if he wanted to.

He looked around and gasped in wonder when he saw lots of Parrot and different type of animals, he moved long bushes from his trail, looking for the items to build his house and that's when he came upon a 5 foot statue of a teen with long, waist light hair and closed eyes.

Harry smiled at the beauty of the statue before shaking his head, unknowingly breaking its thrall so that he could continue looking for the items; he caressed the statue before walking away, not noticing the eyes following his descent into the forest.

He frowned and looked at the large sticks blocking his way and he rolled his eyes then moved forward, smirked then contort his hand into a fist and punched the stick, thinking that it'll just break away…

"Oww! Shit!"

Turns out that the stick was sturdier than he thought, there wasn't even a dent on it.

He bit his lip to stop the tears from cascading down his face, he instead looked at the stick more closely and noticed marks decorating it. He walked closer to his and used his uninjured hand and knocked against it.

It didn't make a sound.

"They're heavy inside as well," He murmured in astonishment. "They could be used as a foundation."

His eyes widened and a large grin stretched across his face.

"They can be used as a foundation! Yes!"

After calming down from his excitement, he frowned as he remembered another important detail.

"How on earth am I supposed to get that down?"

He then scratched his injured hand then frowned when the itch went away just as quickly then he looked down at it then gasped when he saw that it didn't look bruised anymore.

Harry inspected the hand then clenched it.

"It didn't even show any signs of being bruised," He murmured. "I wonder."

"AHHH! MOMMY!"

Harry jumped then looked around with wide eyes. "Dudley?" He murmured softly.

He was about to run out and see what happened but he stopped himself.

"I'll mind my own business," He said with a small smirk, ignoring Dudley's screams.

He turned back at the hard stick and began contemplating just how he was about to get it out.

 **Unknown P.O.V**

I giggled loudly when I saw a large crab grip the younger, fat, mortal's butt.

"Look at that, guys!" I yelled when I saw another crab clamp down on the boy's butt.

My brother quickly came and soon all of them were chortling in amusement when they watched as the boy's parents try to pull off the creatures only to have them switch from the boy's bum to the woman's flat chest and the man's injured hand.

"I think they deserve it for yelling at the magic user," I said with an angry pout on my face.

Murmurs of agreement rang out and then I moaned in pain as I grew hungry.

I turned around and noticed the smirks sent my way and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…"

 **Dumbledore's P.O.V**

I stood up and picked up the Elder wand before summoning Minerva to my office and alerting her that I'll be out for a while.

"If you would be a dear and manage the school for me, Minerva dear," I said with a harmless smile on my face.

Minerva looked confused then she gave me a stiff nod.

"Very well, Headmaster."

I smiled then picked up the school letter addressed to Harry Potter in my hand then bid Minerva a goodbye before apparating out of the school of which only I can accomplish as I am the current Headmaster.

I ended up on a broken down shack in the middle of the ocean and I frowned as with a wave of my wand, the results say that the shack was unoccupied.

I then held up a small silver trinket and threw it in the air causing it to float and began spinning wildly then destroyed itself.

I frowned then used the Elder wand.

"Point me Harry Potter!" I shouted clearly.

The Wand glowed and began spinning wildly before it exploded in my hand, knocking me off the small island and into the sea.

 **Harry's P.O.V**

During the past fifteen minutes, all I did was stare at the hard stick then being annoyed that I still couldn't think of a way to break them, I slammed my hand against it, causing it to combust, flinging me against a tree.

"Shit!"

I shakily got up on my feet and stared at the destroyed stick in awe then looked down at the hand and back to the tree then my eyes widened in understanding.

"M-Maybe this is M-Magic," I said softly.

Remembering something, I pushed my hand into my pocket and pulled out the soaked and torn paper then carefully placed it on the ground and began slowly and carefully opening it so that it wouldn't tear anymore.

After five minutes of carefully opening the letter I managed to read some of the words.

 **-gw r s Sc ol f Wi chcr ft an Wiza dr**

"The first letters look like a name of something and the second piece is definitely school of and Wi ch… Wich? Nah… Wirch… School of Wirch? Nah. School of Wisch… School of Witch… School of Witch! Yeah. Now the other part, that's easy. It said craft. So, School of Witch Craft… Witchcraft, yeah. School of Witchcraft. Now, the last part. It sort of loos like and Wizard but the r is there. School of Witchcraft and Wizard r. Hmm… arr… are... Wait a minute! arr are, so r e or r y, I think ry sounds better. So, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Omg!"

I continued to decipher the rest of the letter and I concluded that it was about a Wizard school and I got accepted. That's basically all I got as the rest of the paper was smudged too badly.

"Well, at least I know that I am a Wizard," I sent with a large smile which quickly faded when I realized that without proper teaching, I won't know how to control my Magic.

"I guess I'll learn over time."

I then decided to try and break the sticks and then I remembered my dagger and while looking for it I frowned when I realized that I had lost my dagger.

"Well, fuck me," I murmured.

"Gladly," Said a deep voice from behind me.

I jumped then turned around only to go slack jawed at the humanoid creature in front of me.

It had a lion's head and the body of the human with a swishing tail behind it.

"W-Who are you?" I stuttered in fear.

The creature laughed then began slowly approaching me, brandishing its claws at me.

"W-What do you w-want with m-me?" I said softly, my body trembling from fear.

It grinned then began circling me.

"Your delicious meat, little human," It answered before it jumped towards me.

Squeaking in fear, I jumped out of the way and towards the large sticks.

I turned around to look for an exit and that was when it tackled me to the ground.

Crying out in pain, I used my feet to keep its huge head away from my body and then my eyes widened when all it did was hold both my legs in its huge paws then bent it's snapping jaws towards me.

"Get off him!"

By the time I saw its jaws descending towards me, I had closed my eyes then I gasped when its weight was suddenly removed from my body and my eyes flew open when I heard deep grunts of pain and my eyes widened and a blush adorned my face when I saw a naked boy about three or four years older than me beheading the lion thing then watched in fascination as its body disintegrated, the reason why I blushed more is because he turned around and stared at me unashamedly, his huge meat dangling between his legs.

"You okay there, Jem?" He asked causing Harry to moan internally at his low, sultry voice.

Harry nodded slowly then bit his lip when the other walked towards him, his meat swaying side to side and stopped in front of him; he watched as the other held out his hand to him of which he accepted then blushed when the teen pulled him into his chest and Harry swallowed heavily when the boy wrapped his legs around his waist and Harry's bum was now sitting on the teen's girth.

"H-Hi."

The teen grinned at him.

"Hello, Jem."

Harry only blushed at the name then bit his lips before deciding to ask the other his name.

"W-What's your name?" He asked softly, tightening his arms around the other's neck.

The teen smiled at him then tightened his hands on Harry's bum before answering.

"I do not have a name, Jem, would you like to name me?"

Harry's eyes had widened when the boy said that he didn't have a name then he nodded vigorously.

"Um… I-I don't know."

The other only smiled at him then rolled his eyes.

"Any name you like."

"W-What about, um… Derek… No, Lance… Um… H-How about, Chase?"

The other only crinkled his eyes at him before replying, "Chase, I am, Jem."

Harry smiled softly at him then he frowned as he looked at the broken stick then his eyes widened at he looked at Chase.

"Hey, can you help me get some of those sticks? I want to build a house but I don't know how to get them."

Chase grinned at him then nodded quickly.

"They're called bamboo and yeah I can help you."

Harry smiled widely then began wiggling on Chase's body and the teen only tightened his arms around him.

"Um… Can you let me down?"

Chase only blinked at him then shrugged and put him down. "How many do you want?"

"Enough to build a good home."

Chase grinned then snapped his fingers and in front of Harry's eyes, a huge pile of bamboos appeared, cleanly cut and when he looked up, he saw the bamboos that had blocked his path were gone.

He watched in amazement as the pile kept growing until a huge mountain of bamboos rested in front of him.

"Thank you, Chase!" He said with a squeal and hugged Chase who grinned at him.

"Now, I need to take them to the front of the beach an-…" He was cut off by Chase who shook his head.

"Why not build your home inside the forest instead of outside? There are many dangerous creatures out there and I don't want you to get hurt."

Harry smiled at the worry he heard in Chase's voice and he hugged the other before pulling away.

"Well I guess I have to start building my home in here there," He said with a grin before eyeing the mountain of bamboos.

Chase only chuckled at him then shook his head and grabbed Harry and pulled him against his chest, causing the boy to squeak when his butt bumped against his girth.

"You'll hurt yourself, Jem. Let me build your home for you."

Harry nodded slowly then was frowning when he saw a loin cloth now covering Chase's private parts; he then gasped as he saw the bamboos began floating by themselves.

"Are you a Wizard?" Harry asked in amazement.

Chase only shook his head and avoided looking at Harry.

"I'm something much worse."

Harry frowned but decided not to push his only friend… at least he thought they were already friends; he then walked closer to Chase and held his hand causing the other to looked at him for a while before smiling and turning back to his task.

 **5 hours later**

It was 11: 45 Am when Chase put the finishing touches on the house and Harry was amazed when he saw how high off the ground the house was. It needed a very long ladder to go up and Chase managed to build a retractable ladder for it.

How he did it was anyone's guess.

"That is so awesome, Chase!" Harry said in excitement.

Chase grinned at him then walked over towards him and gave him a hug.

"My pleasure, Jem."

Harry blushed then turned back to the house and as he was about to run up the ladder, Chase stopped him and he looked at the other in confusion then his eyes widened when saw that Chase had replaced the bamboos holding the house up with thick trees which were cut off when they connected to the house itself and then he watched as Chase use trees to protect the house from all sides so that the only space available was where the ladder lay.

"For protection," He explained softly and Harry nodded then smiled at him.

"Thank you, Chase."

Chase nodded then pulled him into a hug and Harry buried his face in Chase's chest in embarrassment.

When Harry wasn't looking, Chase cast Protective Magic over his house and around it to protect Harry.

Pulling away from the hug Harry then turned around and ran up the ladder to inspect his new house, grinning when he saw Chase behind him.

"Catch me if you can!"

* * *

 **A/N: So I've decided to put Harry as Submissive instead of Dominate and the Dursleys aren't important here but I'll be writing about them still in the next chapter. I have writer's block for my other stories but I'll try to update them this month. Please Review me your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Lost Island**

 **Summary: What if instead of landing on the hut in the middle of the ocean when the Dursleys tried to hide Harry, they ended up on a 'Deserted' Island where they all have to be active in order to stay alive. Read as Harry and the Dursleys fight for their lives against the mysterious forces of the island which still ironically hides Harry. Slash! Harry/Creature/Harem! Mpreg. Changed/Dursleys!**

 **A/N: So, I got this idea when watching Blue Lagoon and I kind of only stole the idea of being lost on a semi- deserted island.**

* * *

After racing up the ladder, Harry was effectively caught by a laughing Chase who eventually put him down after an intense tickling session.

Harry looked around then smiled as he observed how the porch went all the way to the back of the house; he smiled at Chase who returned it before going inside and meeting the entire placed empty.

"So… I guess we need more bamboos to make stuff to sit on and sleep and such," He started.

Chase frowned then nodded in understanding.

"Yeah… Um… How are they supposed to look?" He asked, confusion evident on his face.

Harry's eyes widened then he snorted.

"You know how to build a house but not furniture?"

Chase nodded quickly then looked around the empty space.

Harry giggled then grabbed Chase's hand and pulled him over to one of the windowless windows.

"We need more bamboo and lots of soft things to put for the bed. I'll show you what to do when you get the bamboos," He explained softly.

Chase nodded then began cutting some more bamboos with his magic.

 **The Dursleys**

After successfully managing to remove the blasted crabs from their body, the Dursleys decided to fry them as they didn't have much luck catching any fishes later on, but there was one problem.

They had no clue whatsoever on how to start a fire.

"Vernon, dear. Can you start a fire, please," Petunia simpered.

Vernon looked at her then began mumbling.

"Do I look like I know anything about starting a fire somewhere than a stove, Pet?"

Petunia huffed then looked at Dudley who was holding his stomach in hunger.

"Don't worry, Dudders. Mummy will feed you soon."

Dudley only moaned then began looking around for anything… anything to eat and that was when his eyes landed on the yellow, round thing that the freak had drank from.

"Mum! What about those yellow things?" He yelled, pointing at the object.

Petunia hummed then looked at where he was pointing then promptly choked as she saw the very tall tree that the thing was on.

"I don't think any of us can climb, Dudders," She said softly.

Dudley frowned in confusion and it took a couple minutes for him to realize that the tree which held the yellow thing was too tall for either of them; he realized that they would have to find something else to eat and he moaned then laid back in the sand.

"Woe is me!" He wailed.

Petunia and Vernon were quick to agree.

 **Albus Dumbledore**

After being blasted into the ocean, he tried swimming to the surface but he suddenly lost feeling in his arms and legs.

His eyes widened and he tried to break away from whatever had him under siege and no matter how much he struggled, he still couldn't move so he did the only thing he could, he apparated out of the ocean and towards Hogwarts only to land somewhere in front of the Forbidden Forest.

He frowned in confusion before he realized that it was the ward he put up. He had placed the ward on the school to makes sure that nothing with evil intent could pass through.

He checked upon his person but couldn't find anything that would trigger the wards and he wouldn't be able to get close enough to alert any of the professors so he had to get rid of whatever it was that triggered the ward.

He proceeded to sit down on the dirty ground while trying to think of a way to alert the professors without getting to close as he knew that even if he called Fawkes, the Phoenix won't come until he had whatever it was removed.

Unknown to Dumbledore, the thing was looking for had attached itself to its head and was now working its way past his cranium.

Eww.

 **Harry Potter**

After Chase had accumulated a decent amount of bamboos, Harry got to work on showing him how to cut them and place certain pieces were until they had a large and long L-shaped couch and a centerpiece table along with a two seater couch which they quickly placed inside the house and then they got to work on the frame of Harry's bed and two other extra beds which they placed at the second floor of the house.

"Wow… We're on a roll aren't we, Chase?" Harry asked, bit his lip when he noticed Chase's entire torso coated in sweat.

It was exhausting using magic after all.

Chase only winked at him before turning back to his work.

It was 20 minutes later when Chase finished making the rest of the furniture with Harry's guidance and placing them where the boy wanted them.

"Guess we're finished now," Chase stated with a small smile.

Harry nodded quickly in excitement before his face turned serious once more.

"Now, we need something to cushion the hardness of them."

Chase frowned thoughtfully.

"What about grass?"

Harry scowled then began thinking at Chase's suggestion.

"I don't know, Chase. Won't they sting me?"

Chase hummed in thought before grinning brightly.

"I can just bring them and magic them to be soft."

Harry looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Just like that?"

Chase nodded then grinned before replying, "Yup."

Harry just shrugged. "Okay."

 **4 hours later**

It was now 4:45 Pm and Harry was relaxing on his soft bed with Chase next to him.

"Thanks a lot for your help, Chase. Without you, I doubt I would've made it this far."

Chase only smiled at him then pulled him closer to his body.

"No problem, Jem."

Harry blushed at the name before he looked up into Chase's eyes.

"You know… My name is Harry, not Jem."

Chase coked his head to the side then shook his head and smiled.

"Nope. You're Jem. You may have been Harry where you came from but now you're here so you're Jem."

Harry smiled at him then shrugged. "Hmm… Maybe I will be Jem."

Chase grinned down at him then snuggled closer to him.

"Let's take a nap."

Harry nodded but before he closed his eyes, his stomach growled and he blushed in embarrassment when Chase looked down at him in amusement.

"Looks like you're pretty hungry there, Jem."

Harry nodded, blushing hotly before yelping when Chase pulled his off the bed and towards the makeshift living room/kitchen.

"Let's go out and catch some fish, crabs then pick some coconuts."

Harry frowned then looked at him in confusion.

"What's a coconut?"

Chase grinned down at him.

"They're the round, yellow object in the tall trees."

Harry's eyes widened in remembrance. "They taste so good, Chase! Even the jelly inside."

Chase nodded then smiled softly at his excitement. "Yeah, they do, now let's go and pick some and look for some dry shells to start a fire. I think we'll try and make our own fire rather than magic it."

Harry just grinned at the challenge and laughed as Chase led him outside and down the ladder.

 **The Dursleys**

After struggling unsuccessfully at starting a fire, they resorted to try and knock the yellow object from the trees and were lucky to get a bunch of it but unlucky as it knocked Vernon out.

Petunia tore off the lower part of her shirt then gave it to Dudley.

"Go and soak it in the water and bring it back. Don't squeeze it out, dear," He said softly.

Dudley groaned but quickly does as was told, which took about 6 minutes as his weight kept him from moving too fast.

After passing the soaking cloth to Petunia who quickly took it and began wiping Vernon's face before squeezing all the water out on the man's face causing him to shoot up and take a deep breath.

"W-Wha?..."

Petunia breathed deeply in relief before gesturing towards the yellow objects.

"We have enough to last us the entirety of tomorrow according to how much we drink," She quickly explained.

Vernon nodded dazedly and Petunia got up and picked one of the yellow objects off the bunch then showed it to Dudley.

"What do I do with it, Diddums?"

Dudley frowned then grinned when he remembered what the freak did. "He smashed it against a rock and water came out of it."

Petunia raised an eyebrow then shrugged. Just what did she have to lose? Nothing, that's what.

She then looked for a decent sized rock and began smashing the object on it before the rock became wet with the water and she quickly put it to her mouth and gasped at the sweet taste.

When she finished drinking it, she threw it to the ground and proceeded to smash two of the object and passed it to Dudley and Vernon who quickly drank them down.

"More, Mum. I'm still hungry," Dudley whined and Vernon saw Vernon nodding rigorously and she looked at the bunch worriedly then smashed another two of the objects and passed them to Vernon and Dudley then smashed one for herself.

"More," Vernon said suddenly.

Petunia frowned and wringed her hands together. "Don't you think we should save them for tomorrow, Vernon?"

Vernon frowned before replying, "There are plenty of them around, Pet."

"Yeah… We could knock them down, Mum."

Petunia bit her lip then proceeded to smash all the yellow objects and she and her family drank all of them until Dudley pointed out that he saw the freak opening the object and eating out of it.

"What did it look like Diddums?" Petunia asked curiously.

Dudley only shrugged and she rolled her eyes then picked up one of the objects and proceeded to smash it until burst open and she frowned when she saw it was empty.

"It's empty, Dudley."

Dudley shook his head in denial.

"No, I saw him put his hand in it then eating whatever it was."

Petunia looked back down at the inside of the object then placed her hand inside and her eyes widened when he felt the substance; she dug off piece of the thing and put it into her mouth.

"It's like jelly."

She then dug out the jelly out of the two parts then began cracking open all of the other yellow objects and handing them to Vernon and Dudley who quickly polished them off.

"I'm so full," Dudley said with a satisfied grin on his face.

Vernon and Petunia nodded then felt back against the said with large grins on their faces.

"We'll show that freak just how much we're better off without him," Petunia said snootily.

Both Vernon and Dudley agreed with large grins on their faces.

Petunia ignored the fact that the same freak was the reason that Vernon now had two and a half fingers on his right hand.

 **Harry Potter**

When they reached ground level, Chase had grabbed ahold of his hand and began pulling him into the jungle instead of the shore where he knew they could catch crabs and fishes.

"Where exactly are we going, Chase?" He asked curiously.

Chase only shook his head and remained quiet.

After about ten minutes of walking, they finally came upon a beautiful clearing where it looked like ocean ran through.

"I removed all the sand and stones here many years ago so that the ocean can run through here from both sides so that I won't have to keep going to the shore to catch anything. It's not too deep or shallow and it has lots of fishes and other animals inside. We can fish here and catch lobsters instead of the crabs as they are very good at blending in."

Harry's eyes bugged when he heard that Chase had made this and then he walked closer to the clear blue water and watched large schools of fishes and other mammals swimming around.

"I made this hill so that I would be able to see into the water so that I may know just where to catch whatever I need."

Harry nodded then grinned broadly when he saw lots of lobsters and crabs swimming around.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go catch some food!" He yelled before throwing himself into the water.

Chase grinned then threw himself in as well.

 **1 hour later**

It was not 5: 25 Pm when Harry and Chase managed to catch five lobsters and eight fishes and Chase cleaned both of them and led Harry back to the house where they went underneath it to start their fire as the house was high enough in the air so that the fire nor smoke will affect the bamboo.

"Now to start our fire," Harry said slowly.

Chase snorted then just waved his hand over the lobsters and fishes causing them to be roast immediately.

"There is no way that I'm wasting time trying to start a fire when I can just do that," He explained with a large grin.

Harry only rolled his eyes at him then picked up the lobster and began eating the delicious meat.

"Hey… What about the coconuts?"

Chase shrugged then rolled around the coconuts he had placed at the corner so that they wouldn't forget to get them; he then used his magic to cut off the top and handed one to Harry who immediately took a large gulp.

It was 20 minutes later when they had eaten everything and went into the house which was being lit my Chase's magic hovering in the air.

"I really hope you can teach me control my magic, Chase," Harry said softly.

Chase smiled at him and nodded. "I wouldn't mind, Jem."

Harry smiled at the name then gave Chase a small hug.

"Let's go to bed then."

Chase only shook his head softly then walked to the front of the house and retracted the ladder causing trees to fall into the empty space; he then moved across the bamboo door and tied pushed in the thick wooden nails in the holes to secure the door and he repeated the process to every window in the house then turned back to Harry who was looking at him in confusion.

"I have to go home now, Harry, but I'll be back tomorrow, I promise."

Harry's eyes watered and he bit his lip.

"You promise?"

Chase nodded then gave him a friendly hug.

"I promise."

"Where do you live?" he asked softly before biting his lip once more when Chase stiffened.

"Y-You don't have to answer."

Chase relaxed then pulled away from the hug. "See you tomorrow, Harry. Good night."

He then placed a small kiss on Harry's forehead then disappeared.

Harry smiled then wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'll see him tomorrow," He murmured before walking up the ladder to the second floor and going to his room where he immediately fell asleep on his makeshift bed.

 _"I promise."_

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa! The next chapter will be up on Tuesday or Wednesday! Hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter will be the Unknown P.O.V and can you guess where Chase showed up from? Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Lost Island**

 **Summary: What if instead of landing on the hut in the middle of the ocean when the Dursleys tried to hide Harry, they ended up on a 'Deserted' Island where they all have to be active in order to stay alive. Read as Harry and the Dursleys fight for their lives against the mysterious forces of the island which still ironically hides Harry. Slash! Harry/Creature/Harem! Mpreg. Changed/Dursleys!**

 **A/N: So, I got this idea when watching Blue Lagoon and I kind of only stole the idea of being lost on a semi- deserted island.**

* * *

It was 5:30 Am the next day when Harry was awoken by someone touching his arm.

He bolted up off the bed and let out a pained grunt when his head knocked into the other person's.

"Oww…" He groaned before opening his eyes.

He jumped back away from the person and ended up tumbling off the bed causing the other person to snicker while he moaned from the pain.

"Who the hell are you?" He grumbled, quickly getting up off the floor and backing away against the window.

"Who the hell are you?!" He yelled, looking at the other person through narrowed eyes

"I am… I-I… am… I do not have a name."

Harry blanched then rolled his eyes. "So you're like Chase then."

The other person only shrugged then sat down on his bed. "Who is this Chase you speak of?"

Harry snorted then folded his arms together.

"Chase has curly, brown hair, aristocrat features and purple eyes… oh and he's about 6'2."

The other guy looked a lot like Chase except that his hair was straight and reached his neck and he had sea blue eyes.

"Ohh… He's my brother."

Harry's eyebrows raised then he looked at the other in confusion.

"Well how do you communicate with one another if you don't have any names?"

The guy snorted then smiled mockingly at him. "We call each other brother, duh…"

Harry rolled his eyes unceremoniously then sat down on the bed next to the other.

"Well what am I supposed to call you then?"

"Name me like you named my brother," He replied with a large grin.

Harry shrugged then hummed. "What about… Diego?"

Nodding quickly, Diego stood up and pulled Harry up then gave him a long hug before pulling back and smiling at him. "Yes, that is a wonderful name, Jem."

Harry's eyes widened. "D-Did Chase tell you about me?"

Diego nodded enthusiastically before kissing him on the cheek and releasing him from his grip.

"So… What are we doing today?"

Harry frowned and looked at him in confusion.

"W-What? Where's Chase?"

Diego hummed before replying, "Chase will join us later. I'll show you around the island and I promise to protect you."

Harry bit his lip then nodded slowly.

"Okay."

Diego smiled at him then pulled him closer to his body. "Don't worry, I won't let anything or anyone hurt you," He whispered softly, causing Harry to groan when he finally realized that just like Chase, the other was naked.

 _'I can't believe that I never noticed his nakedness,'_ He thought in embarrassment.

"Are you okay, Jem?" Diego asked worriedly, tightening his arms around Harry, causing said boy to squeak when Diego's manhood slapped against his leg.

"U-Um… Can you put something on?"

Diego only stared at him in confusion.

"Like clothes, you're naked," Harry said softly, averting his eyes.

Diego chuckled at him then brushed the back of his hand against Harry's cheek.

"You're very beautiful, Jem."

Harry bit his lip and blushed.

"Well… Enough of that… Chase already warned me about how odd you were about clothing, so…" As soon as he finished speaking, he was dressed in a pair of brown Capri pants.

"How?"

Diego shrugged before replying, "I saw one of your fat friends wearing one."

Harry grimaced at the reminder of the Dursleys. "They aren't my friends."

Diego only nodded then waved a hand over Harry and instantly, his mouth felt cleaner and fresher.

"Why not my body also?" He asked softly, looking at Diego inquisitively.

"Because, we're going to the lake."

Harry grinned at him and nodded. "Oh, Chase showed that to me yesterday and it was so awesome!"

Diego smiled at his excitement then shook his head with a small smile.

"Nope… That belongs to Chase, All of us have our own and I'm going to show you mine."

Harry's eyes widened then he nodded. "Okay."

"Yup."

 **Dumbledore**

Dumbledore groaned and laid his head against his desk. It seemed like sleeping just made whatever it was that happened to him worse.

He woke up with a splitting headache and no matter how many potions he took, it just wouldn't go away.

"Albus, there was a req-"

Minerva immediately scrambled over to where he was bent over his desk and shook his shoulder lightly.

"Albus? Albus, are you okay?" She asked worriedly, supporting Dumbledore when he slowly rose his head and placed it against the comfy cushion of the chair.

"I think that I'm in need of Poppy's services, Minerva," He said weakly.

Minerva nodded then quickly cast a levitation charm on Dumbledore; she then briskly walked out of the room with the old man's weakened body behind her, not noticing the amount of blood residing where Dumbledore's head had rested against.

 **The Dursleys**

Waking up hungry was something Petunia knew was inevitable, after she let Dudley and Vernon persuade her to use all of the yellow object.

"Mommy! I'm hungry," Dudley groaned, holding his stomach.

Vernon only nodded to agree with Dudley.

"Well you better go and knock those yellow object down," She snapped.

Dudley and Vernon's eyes widened at her tone.

"Both of you need to pull your own weight so that we even have a chance of surviving! I can't keep bringing things for you to stuff yourself with and get fatter!"

Without waiting for any retorts, Petunia stood up then walked away from her gaping son and Husband.

"Dudley?" Vernon said suddenly.

Dudley looked at his father before replying, "Yeah, dad."

"Let's go with your mother," He said quickly before standing up as fast as he could and began waddling after Petunia along with Dudley.

 **Harry**

After leaving his bamboo house with Diego who picked a bunch of banana for him to eat on the way to his lake, Harry felt elated to meet new people and become friends with them. He already had Chase and now he had Diego and he knew from Diego that there will be more of their brothers meeting him for the following days to come.

Maybe life on this island wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So… How long before we get there?" He asked slowly, biting a chunk off his banana before throwing the peel away in the grass.

Diego only smiled secretively at him.

Harry snorted then his eyes widened when Diego moved a couple feet away from the statue that he had seen yesterday.

"Is something wrong, Diego?" He asked curiously.

Diego glanced at him then smiled thinly. "Don't play around with that thing, Jem," He warned, pointing at the statue.

Harry bit his lip.

"B-But… It's just a statue."

Diego shook his head then grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the statue, the further away they went Harry couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching him but it finally disappeared when Diego brought him down a small slope.

"That thing is not a statue, whatever that is. Don't you ever play around or touch it, Jem. It's dangerous."

Harry swallowed deeply then groaned in pain when Diego's hand tightened around his wrist.

"Promise me, Jem."

Harry nodded then cried out when Diego tightened his grip even more. "I Promise! Please let me go, you're hurting me."

Diego's eyes widened then he released Harry's wrist and began rubbing soothing circles in the red tinged flesh.

"I apologize, Jem, I just don't want you to get hurt going after that thing."

Harry nodded slowly then blushed when Diego kissed his wrist in apology before pushing across a bunch of strategically placed bushes and he gasped as he came upon the lake which Diego had told him about.

All sorts of friendly looking creatures inhabited the surroundings and the water was so clean and clear that Harry had to marvel at its beauty. It has many beautiful flowers growing around it and Harry could even see the mammals swimming around in it.

He looked at Diego to see the teen looking at him with fondness and he blushed at the attention.

"This is very beautiful."

Diego grinned widely then squeezed his hand as thanks. "Thank you, I made it myself."

Harry nodded dazedly then let go of Diego's hands and walking towards where he saw a small rabbit.

"Please protect him when we aren't around," He whispered softly, smiling when he saw all the animals staring at him and the way that the water in the lake rippled.

 _'We will, Master.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. I was tied up yesterday and today but I decided that I still wanted to update so here is the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Lost Island**

 **Summary: What if instead of landing on the hut in the middle of the ocean when the Dursleys tried to hide Harry, they ended up on a 'Deserted' Island where they all have to be active in order to stay alive. Read as Harry and the Dursleys fight for their lives against the mysterious forces of the island which still ironically hides Harry. Slash! Harry/Creature/Harem! Mpreg. Changed/Dursleys!**

 **A/N: So, I got this idea when watching Blue Lagoon and I kind of only stole the idea of being lost on a semi- deserted island.**

* * *

Harry grinned at Diego then blushed when Diego's pants disappeared; he quickly averted his eyes when Diego walked closer to him.

"Well, aren't you going to take off your clothes too so we can bathe?"

Harry bit his lip then looked at Diego who was looking at him in confusion.

"Y-Yeah… Can you like… t-turn around, please?" He asked softly, ignoring the way Diego rolled his eyes at him before he walked towards the lake and jumped in.

Harry then began undressing, mindful of Diego's eyes and when he finished, he placed both of his hands in front of his privates then quickly ran towards the lake and jumped in.

"Woah, Jem. Why is your face so red?" Diego asked with a chuckle, swimming towards Harry who was looking everywhere but at him.

Harry shrugged then looked at Diego who was staring at him in annoyance; he frowned before replying, "Are you angry with me, Diego?"

"No, Jem. I'm annoyed with your behavior. Why is your face so red? Why do you want us to wear clothes so much? You're confusing me a lot."

Harry breathed in shakily before he answered Diego who was staring expectantly at him. "W-Well… I'm very embarrassed, that's why my face is so red, I've never seen anyone naked before you and Chase and since I'm not very used to it, my face turns red and that's called blushing. I want you to wear clothing because it's decent. You can't just walk around naked for everyone to see. What if you had a boyfriend or girlfriend who is extremely jealous? They'll get angry to see their lover walking around naked for everyone to see."

Diego only stared at Harry with an odd glint in his eyes before he smirked and pulled Harry flush against his body. "What about you, Jem? What do you think about my brothers and me walking around naked? And what is a boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Harry flushed then quickly wrapped his arms and legs around Diego's naked body when he felt something moving beneath him.

"W-What the heck was that?" He whispered, tightening his grip on Diego who frowned before grinning at him.

"Nothing to worry about, Jem. They won't harm you."

Harry nodded shakily but did not release Diego from his tight grip.

"So… Are you going to answer my questions or not?"

Harry blushed then nodded slowly. "I-I guess… Well I feel a bit uncomfortable because as I said, I've never seen anyone naked before you guys and I really don't know what else to feel other than uncomfortable. A boyfriend or girlfriend is a person whom you can grow to love overtime, they are like your companion and you have a sexual or romantic relationship with them."

"Will you be my boyfriend, then, Jem?" Diego asked seriously causing Harry to splutter.

"N-No! I'm too young for that, Diego, I'm only just turned eleven yesterday!"

Diego frowned then nodded. "Well when you are not too young then can you be my boyfriend?"

Harry blushed then bit his lip before answering, "I don't know… maybe."

Diego smiled then hugged him closer before forcibly pulling Harry off his body.

"Let's swim."

 **The Dursleys**

Dudley and Vernon were getting tired chasing after an unresponsive Petunia.

"Pet! Pet, slow down," Vernon wheezed tiredly.

Petunia stopped but didn't turn around. "What do you want, Vernon?"

Vernon took I huge gulps of air then walked towards Petunia who still hadn't turned around.

"Where are you going?" He asked, grasping her hand.

Petunia turned and looked at him then scowled.

"To find some way home. How do you expect we survive on this island if you two keep eating everything? You managed to convince me last night and now we're paying the price!"

Vernon looked at her in bewilderment before scowling.

"Do you expect me to starve myself when I'm hungry then?!"

"It's your fault we're stuck on this island! If you would've just let the freak go wherever he was supposed to then we would've been home right now and not on some deserted island fighting for our lives!"

Vernon's face turned purple and he did something that he would later regret.

He slapped Petunia causing her to fall to the ground.

Petunia looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes and she opened and closed her mouth before she shakily got up off the ground and looked Vernon dead in the eyes.

"How dare you! How dare you lay your hands on me, Vernon!" She screeched, fury blazing in her eyes.

Vernon was about to apologize when Petunia pushed him then delivered a hard slap to his left cheek, leaving her hand print along with the indents of her fingernails.

Vernon growled then tackled Petunia to the ground causing the woman to cry out when her side caught the edge of a rock causing it to bruise her side.

"How dare you put your hands on me woman!" Vernon spluttered, his meaty hands going around Petunia's neck who was kicking at him to get him off her to no avail.

While the Dursleys were fighting themselves, they fail to notice a child-sized statue a couple feet in front of them with glowing red eyes and they also failed to see a familiar face etched onto the stomach of the statue, his mouth opened in horror.

 **Harry**

After playing around in the water with Diego, they were just about to get out when a familiar voice startled them.

"Are you trying to steal my Jem, brother?"

Harry's eyes widened and he looked up at Chase who was still wearing the loin cloth.

"Chase!" He screamed in excitement before he quickly paddled to the edge of the lake, got out then jumped on Chase who was laughing at him.

Diego smiled then walked out of the water, his skin becoming dry and his pants appearing; he walked towards Chase and Harry and hugged them both before pulling away.

"How are you, brother?"

Chase grinned at him before answering, "I am fine, brother, has Jem eaten yet?"

Before he could answer, Harry pulled away from Chase then shook his head at him. "Nope, and I'm starving."

Diego glared at him playfully causing him to giggle.

Chase nodded seriously then grabbed hold of his hand and began to pull him back the way him and Diego had entered the hidden lake.

"Well, let's go eat then!"

Diego grabbed hold of his other hand and followed Chase.

"Jem?" Diego started softly.

Harry looked at him in curiosity before answering, "Yeah?"

"How do you determine how old you are?"

Harry frowned then looked at Chase who was looking at him in curiosity also.

"Well… The day I was born, the date, month and year was recorded so that my parents and basically the world would be able to know my age over time and it would help me to do certain things if my age if 'high' enough."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked in confusion.

Harry blushed before answering. "Well… I heard that the age of consent is usually when someone is eighteen but people ignore that and become intimate with other when they are thirteen fourteen, fifteen and up. When you're eighteen, you can get married but in some countries, you can get married at age fifteen or sixteen."

Diego looked at him in bewilderment and Chase looked at him in understanding.

"So, how old do you have to be to get a boy-friend?" Diego asked softly.

Harry chuckled before answering him. "Well, I don't mind having a boyfriend at age fifteen."

Both Diego and Chase nodded in understanding and smiles broke out on their faces.

Harry blushed then looked at them when he realized something.

"Wait… How old are you guys?"

Chase and Diego just stared at him then shrugged. "We don't know."

"Well, I'm sure you have older siblings, surely they can tell you."

Chase shook his head and answered before Diego could. "We aren't really brothers, Jem. There are eight of us and we met each other a long time ago and we just stuck together and became a family. I doubt any of them truly know how old they are."

Harry nodded with a frown on his face.

"Hey, were we the first people to come to this island and how was it created?"

Diego answered this time. "Well, no. There were many other before you but they were des-"

"Dead! They died!" Chase inputted quickly.

Harry frowned then stared at Chase who was looking at Diego with a blank expression on his face

"What exactly aren't you telling me?"

Chase swallowed deeply before looking him in the eyes. "Nothing, Jem. We don't know how the island was created, Jem. When we came here, it was already here and it was occupied by different creatures, so we never really made an effort to come on it until all the creatures were gone."

Harry glared at Chase then let go of both of their hands and stormed away.

"Jem!" Diego yelled in panic, about to chase Harry when Chase's hand clamped down on his wrist; he looked at his brother in confusion.

"Don't tell, Jem anything. He'd try to help and get himself killed along the way. We've lost too many humans already and I don't want to lose another one. Jem already means so much to the both of us and if you get him killed then it'll be on your head," He growled, his hand tightening around Diego's wrist.

Diego bit his lip and quickly nodded. "Okay."

Chase nodded stiffly then motioned towards the path where Jem left.

Diego nodded and they both chased after the boy before he could get himself in trouble.

Within a minute, they caught up to Harry who was mumbling angrily to himself, his hands clenched tightly at his side.

"Jem!" Chase yelled, grasping the back of Harry's shirt and pulling him against his chest.

Harry frowned and struggled in Chase's grip only for Diego to walk in front of him and grab hold of his head.

"Don't be angry with us, Jem. We just don't want you to get hurt by telling you too much," He murmured softly, wincing when Harry only glared at him.

"Let me go, Chase," He growled in anger.

Chase only tightened his grip on Harry before bending down and putting his neck in the crook of Harry shoulder; he then began kissing the flushed skin softly, ignoring Harry's struggled.

Diego leaned forward and began placing butterfly kisses all over Harry's face, avoiding his lips until the boy became too embarrassed to hold onto his anger.

"W-What are you both doing?" He stuttered.

Chase grinned against his skin before pulling back just as Diego pecked Harry's lips before moving away.

"Are you calm now?"

Harry sighed then nodded slowly at him.

Chase and Diego looked at him in apology before Chase released him from his hold.

"Please don't be angry at us, Jem. We only want to protect you. You don't know what this island is capable of but we do and we don't want to see you hurt. Even if you stay angry at us and never speak to us again, we'll be happy knowing that you're safe. Please don't think we're keeping things from you because we don't trust you. We may have only met yesterday but you already mean so much to me, Jem. When the time is right then we'll tell you everything, I promise."

Harry bit his lip then avoided both their gazes before he nodded in understanding.

"Fine, just please don't lie to me."

Chase and Diego nodded quickly before giving him a hug.

Harry smiled and hugged then back before pulling away.

"Well… I'm still hungry."

Chase grinned then nodded and motioned to Diego who nodded in understanding.

"Well, Jem, have you ever eaten breadfruit and fried fish?"

Harry shook his head but licked his lips.

"Well, now you are," Diego inputted before grasping hold of his hand.

"Yup, it's very delicious," Chase said with a large smile before him and Diego began pulling Harry over to one of the large trees with the big, green, round objects.

Harry looked up at the trees filled with the breadfruit and grinned, wondering how they would taste.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I just went through some lazy days. I felt too lazy to write this up but then I decided that I didn't want another day to go by without updating and here this is. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Lost Island**

 **Summary: What if instead of landing on the hut in the middle of the ocean when the Dursleys tried to hide Harry, they ended up on a 'Deserted' Island where they all have to be active in order to stay alive. Read as Harry and the Dursleys fight for their lives against the mysterious forces of the island which still ironically hides Harry. Slash! Harry/Creature/Harem! Mpreg. Changed/Dursleys!**

 **A/N: So, I got this idea when watching Blue Lagoon and I kind of only stole the idea of being lost on a semi- deserted island.**

* * *

After walking towards the breadfruit tree, Chase looked at Harry and smirked before he put both hands on the tree and began climbing it.

"Wahh… Why didn't you just magic some down?!" Harry screeched in worry.

Chase looked down at him then shook his head at him. "Where's the fun in that?"

Diego grinned at Chase then pulled Harry closer to him and then moved back a couple feet from the tree.

"Why'd you do th-" Harry was cut off when a very ripe looking breadfruit dropped where they had previously stood.

"That's why," Diego deadpanned.

Harry blushed then oved closer to Diego who ended up pulling him to the side because of the breadfruit that Chase that threw down.

It was three minutes and two breadfruit later that Chase came down from the tree with a large smile on his face. "Now, to catch the fish and actually start a fire," He said, winking at Harry who rolled his eyes and snorted.

Diego only looked between them in confusion before shrugging.

"So, what exactly are we gonna drink?"

Chase looked at Diego and rolled his eyes at him. "What else but coconuts, idiot."

Diego shrugged. "Whatever."

Harry giggled at both of them then gasped when Chase poked him in the side; he then looked at Diego who was grumbling and using his magic to pick up the breadfruits.

"Time to catch the fishes then?"

Diego looked at him and nodded. "That's right."

Harry smiled at them both then quickly followed them away from the large tree.

"So… Can I help with catching the fishes?

Chase looked at him then shook his head before focusing once more on their destination.

"Ohh…" He said dejectedly, his shoulder slumping forward.

Diego chuckled next to him and pulled him to his side. "Don't look so glum, Jem. Chase only did that because we both think you should know better than to ask us something like that. If you want to help us then you can, we aren't going to tell you what you can or can't do… well… We will tell you that if it's something important. You can have as much fun as you want. You don't need our permission."

By the end of his speech, Harry's head raised up and he grinned brightly at Diego who was looking at him fondly.

"Okay then, I understand."

Chase winked at Harry before suddenly taking off in a run.

Diego growled then rolled his eyes, grasped hold of Harry's hand and took off in a run, pulling a confused Harry with him along with the floating breadfruit.

"Where exactly are… are we going?" Harry asked quickly, dodging a couple branches.

Diego chuckled next to him then sped up until they were in line with Chase before he replied.

"Well… We're going to meet a friend of ours. He's calling us to the shore!"

Harry frowned and looked at Chase who was grinning so large that he was afraid the other's face would be stuck that way.

"How did you hear him calling when I couldn't?"

"You won't be able to hear, Jem. You're human."

Harry only frowned some more then remained quiet, he doubted that neither Chase nor Diego would reveal to him exactly what they were.

"Almost there!" Chase suddenly yelled.

It was three minutes later when they saw the shore and Chase jumped through the shrubs blocking the entrance along with Diego who was pulling Harry.

"Slow down, Diego!" Harry yelled quickly, panting harshly from the run.

Diego immediately slowed down and looked at Harry in worry. "Are you okay, Jem?"

Harry shook his head and leaned over on his knees to catch his breath.

One minute later, he could successfully catch his breath and he raised up and looked at Diego who was staring at him in apology. "It's okay, Diego. No harm done," He said with a smile.

Diego only nodded reluctantly at him before pulling him closer to his side. "Let's go then."

Harry nodded and they resumed walking until they walked out of the forest and towards the shore.

Harry gasped when he looked at the teenage looking guy standing next to Chase.

He had neck length wavy hair and he was lightly toned and was standing at 6'1. When he turned towards Harry and Diego, his features were revealed. He had sparkling green eyes and he had an aristocrat features.

"Well where did you find this magnificent Jem, brother?"

Harry blushed and averted his gaze when the other turned around and revealed his naked body.

Diego chuckled and quickly pulled Harry towards the guy until they were standing mere centimeters apart.

"Brother, I would like you to meet, Jem."

Harry bit his lip and turned towards the other. "H-Hi."

The guy smiled at him, grasped his hand and placed a small kiss into his palm before releasing him. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jem."

Harry nodded at him. "You too."

"So, brother. Jem here has given us names. I am called Chase and he is called Diego. Perhaps he can also name you."

Harry blushed as the guy's eyes lit up. "Well I've never had a name before. I don't really know if I want one though."

Chase looked at him and frowned. "I believe that it'd be easier for us to address one another if we have names, brother. I think we all get tired of calling one another brother so much. You should let Jem name you also."

The guy frowned thoughtfully then looked at Harry seriously causing the boy to shiver under the intense gaze before the guy smiled and nodded at Harry.

"Very well, you can name me, Jem, but I have one condition. I require a very sophisticated name, nothing as normal as Chase or Diego."

"Um… Uh…"

Chase raised an eyebrow in amusement then stared at Harry who was blushing in embarrassment. The guy stared at him expectantly.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Jem. He's a very good friend," Diego mock whispered causing both Chase and the guy to snort.

Harry pouted and glared at Diego before turning away with a huff.

"Um… Well, what about… Antonio?"

The guy's face scrunched up and he shook his head. "Sounds snobbish. Pass."

Harry nodded in understand before replying. "Alejandro?"

The Guy looked deep in thought for a while before shaking his head. "It sounds too foreign."

"Okay then, what about… Jean-Claude?"

The guy's eyes lit up then he nodded quickly. "It sounds foreign but not too much and I like that! From now on, I will be called Jean Claude!"

Chase and Diego clapped, excited looks upon their faces before they turned to Harry and gave him a thumbs up. "Awesome, Jem! You are so good at this."

"T-Thanks, Chase," He replied softly.

Jean-Claude smiled widely at him before looking at Harry. "It was nice to meet you Jem."

Harry nodded slowly. "My name's not Jem, its Harry."

Jean-Claude frowned then shook his head. "No… That name is too boring for one as lovely as you. I am calling you Jem and not that disgusting name. You cannot tell me otherwise."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled at him.

"Okay then."

Jean-Claude nodded then turned towards the water and nodded to Chase and Diego who quickly grasped hold of his arms then looked at Harry. "Don't."

Jean-Claude looked at them both in confusion before he looked towards a now angry looking Harry.

"Ohh…"

Both Chase and Diego nodded.

"What exactly are you guys hiding?" He asked angrily.

Chase and Diego avoided looking at him while Jean-Claude looked at him in pity then shrugged. "No offense, Jem, but it's nothing involving you."

Harry grimaced then glared at Chase and Diego before turning away. "Whatever, let's go and catch those fishes."

Without waiting for an answer, he turned away, ignoring Chase and Diego's calls.

"I guess we have some serious sucking up to do," Diego muttered, staring guiltily after Harry's form.

Chase nodded then looked at Jean-Claude who was looking at them in amusement. "Hate to be you guys right now, but I've got to go so later."

Chase glared at Jean-Claude as he jumped into the water and disappeared.

Diego scowled at the fin barely visible in the water before turning towards Chase.

"Let's catch up with Jem before he gets too angry with us."

Chase nodded and then he both ran towards Harry's form.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, I was feeling really lazy so here's the chapter Can you guys guess what Jean-Claude is? I know the chapter's short and I swear the next will be longer. Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Lost Island**

 **Summary: What if instead of landing on the hut in the middle of the ocean when the Dursleys tried to hide Harry, they ended up on a 'Deserted' Island where they all have to be active in order to stay alive. Read as Harry and the Dursleys fight for their lives against the mysterious forces of the island which still ironically hides Harry. Slash! Harry/Creature/Harem! Mpreg. Changed/Dursleys!**

 **A/N: So, I got this idea when watching Blue Lagoon and I kind of only stole the idea of being lost on a semi- deserted island.**

* * *

Harry sniffled and wiped the tears cascading down his face; he turned away when he heard Chase call out to him and he pulled away from the hands which grabbed his upper arm.

"Jem, please."

Harry ignored him before glaring at Chase when said boy forcefully turned him around.

"Don't ignore us, Jem, please."

"Look, let's just go catch the fishes and be done with it or is there something about the fishes that I can't know about?" He said spitefully, turning away when he saw the hurt look which crossed both their faces.

"Look, Jem, just please don't be angry with us. Please respect our decision to keep certain things from you. It's for your own safety until we can guarantee that you wouldn't be in any danger if exposed to certain things. Please don't be angry, Jem, please," Diego begged, grasping Harry's hand in his and placing a kiss in his palm.

Harry sniffled then turned away for a while before looking back at Diego and Chase only to gasp when he saw tears building in their eyes; he then sighed then hesitantly picked up Chase's left hand into his and squeezed both their hands.

"J-Just promise not to keep anything life threatening from me. I hate being kept in the dark. I've lived long enough with the Dursleys to get used to that but I'm somewhere else now and I rather not experience that again."

Chase and Diego looked at Harry with guilty expressions on their faces and Harry only stared at him, his face scrunched up and his lips tight in anger.

Chase then swallowed heavily before reply. "I can't promise not to keep certain things from you, But-" He said quickly when he saw Harry about to object.

"But, I promise not to keep anything life threatening from you. Some secrets aren't meant to be known, Jem, but I promise that someday we'll explain everything to you, just not today or anything soon."

Diego nodded quickly when he saw Harry looking at him.

Harry sighed despondently then swallowed deeply, "Fine. Let's just go and catch some fishes now, I'm hungry."

Chase smiled stiffly before breathing out in relief and then motioning with his head towards the water. "Let's go catch some fish and crabs then."

Diego grinned then picked up Harry's hand and took him closer to the water. Before Harry could say anything, he saw both Diego's and Chase's bodies glowing before they both took off and jumped into the water, pulling him long with them.

"Ahh!" He screeched before his head went under water, he bit his lip and looked around the water to see Chase and Diego surrounded by large schools of fish, his eyes widened and then he giggled when he saw both Chase and Diego use their magic and made a net which began catching the fishes.

Both boys turned around and waved at Harry who smiled before he quickly swam back towards the top where he broke through the water and began taking in large gulps of air.

"Damn," He wheezed.

"You okay, Jem," Diego asked with worry evident in his voice as he appeared in front of Harry.

Harry yelped in shock then glared at Diego who began laughing and he was about the hit the other on his arm when he Chase jumped out the water.

"Rawr!" He screamed, bit his lip to stop his laughter when Harry screamed out and try to swim away from him.

"It's okay, Jem, it's only me," He said with a small chuckle.

Harry pouted then glared at them both. "Whatever, don't do it again, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Chase and Diego looked at each other then looked at him in guilt then confusion. "What's a heart attack, Jem?"

Harry's eyes widened then he realized that the two of them must have not left the island for a very very long time.

"Well… To be more straightforward, it's when a muscle in my heart stops working and I can die from it."

Both Chase and Diego's eyes widened and they quickly swam forward and enveloped him in their arms. "We're sorry Jem, please don't die," Diego cried, sniffing into his hair.

Chase only squeezed his body tighter to his own.

Harry smiled at them both before trying to unsuccessfully wiggle out of their ever tightening hold.

"Don't worry, I don't think that I'm dying anytime soon," He said in amusement only to gasp when Chase pulled back from him and glared at him.

"Don't joke about that, Jem," He said sternly, his mouth set in a thin line.

Both Harry's eyebrows arched but he nodded slowly to Chase who breathed a sigh of relief before smiling at him.

"Now, let's go catch some fish."

"And crabs," Diego inputted with a grin.

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded before they all dived back under the water.

 **With Dumbledore**

Madame Pomphrey sighed then cast another diagnosis spell on Dumbledore only for it to turn up with the same empty result.

"Is everything alright with Albus, Poppy?" Minerva McGonagall asked worriedly.

Poppy Pomphrey shook her head and looked away from the too still body of Albus Dumbledore.

"I can't seem to find anything wrong with him even though I'm sure something is wrong.

Minerva looked at the Headmaster's body in worry.

"School is about to start, Poppy. What can we do?"

The Medi-witch turned to her, her whole body sagging wit worry. "You need to go to the Ministry and explain, Minerva or you could set in until Albus is better."

Minerva sniffled then nodded at Poppy before he turned around and walked out of the hospital.

Poppy sighed then pulled the curtain around Dumbledore's body.

"I hope for our sake and yours that you're alright Albus," She whispered before closing the curtain and walking back to her office where he plopped down in her chair and laid her head in her arms.

Unbeknownst to Poppy, the veins in Dumbledore's began turning blue and if one were to look in his closed eyes then they would see the man's frightened spirit banging against his mindscape which was connected to every system in his mind. **(A/N: Yeah… That's what I'm going with.)**

 **The Dursleys**

After they tired themselves out, they both laid upon the ground looking at one another,

"Why exactly are we fighting, Vernon," Petunia asked with a wince, rubbing her sore jaw where Vernon had socked her.

Vernon only grunted, keeping his mouth close after Petunia stomped on it, dislocating his jaw and breaking three of his teeth.

"We just need to find, Dud-…"

"Oh my god, Vernon!" Petunia yelled, wincing when pain flared across her face; she then sat up and looked at Vernon who was still laid down and looking at her with wide eyes. "We need to find Dudley. I think we lost him! Oh my god, Vernon. What if my baby is dead or hurt! Get up, Vernon, we need to find him!" She screeched, getting up off the ground and walking towards Vernon where she helped the man up, struggling all the while until Vernon was steadily on his feet.

"Let's go look for him together, no use splitting up and getting lost."

Vernon nodded and grasped Petunia's hand in his and they turned towards the bushy pathway on their right side and began walking down in, intent on finding their child.

All that was left in the almost empty clearing was the same child statue and instead of the face which was etched into it with horror on its mouth, there was now a blank face with only two eyes wide open.

 **Harry**

It was a couple minutes later that they successfully secured the net which Chase and Diego had conjured previously so that no more fish could escape.

"What about the crabs?" Harry asked curiously, looking at the floating net full of fish and then back into the water.

Chase and Diego shrugged before Chase answered. "Well… We have lots of fish, I don't see a need to catch any crabs now. Let's just eat those now."

Harry shrugged in nonchalance before answering. "Okay, fine by me."

Chase and Diego grinned and with that, they all began swimming to the shore and as they were nearing the shore, Harry suddenly felt something pull on his ankle before it disappeared.

He looked around in shock then yelped when he felt the tugging again, alerting Chase and Diego to his situation.

"Jem? Are you okay?" Diego asked, worry etched across his face.

Harry bit his lip then screamed when he was almost tugged under the water.

Both Chase and Diego quickly swam towards his in panic and as they were about to grab ahold of him, he was quickly pulled under the water.

Harry's eyes widened along with his mouth and he began struggling, not paying attention to whatever it was that pulled him under the water; he began shouting –more like mouthing- for help which he wouldn't stop even if no one could hear him.

Harry kept wondering why Chase and Diego haven't come to his rescue, never to know that both guys were trapped above the sea, not being able to escape the confining bubble they were in to come and help him.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Harry's head swiveled around when he heard the low, silky baritone and his eyes widened when he came face to face with a very handsome man with what looked like snakes for hair.

A heavily muffled scream left Harry's lips and he tried rather unsuccessfully to untangle himself from what he now identified was the things tail.

The snake-man smiled at him, revealing rows of straight white teeth and Harry's hand flew to his throat when he began feeling the need for air.

He began struggling even more, grasping his throat until the snake-man pulled him closer and Harry's eyes crinkled together and his lips tightened harshly when he saw the snake-man's snake hair with their eyes closed.

'Please let me go,' He mouthed at the creature whom just smiled at him before leaning forward and putting its lips on those of Harry who was so surprised that he didn't realize that the tail wrapped tighter around his body, but what he did notice was when the thing disconnected their lips and its head bent upwards and before he knew it, they were shooting up towards the surface of the water where they broke through shooting up in the air before landing in the water.

Harry coughed out all the water which was filling his lungs, his eyes red and wide opened.

"Wha-… Who?" He coughed, looking at the creature who was giving him a close lipped smile.

"Hello."

Harry only blinked then looked past the thing's head to see Chase and Diego hovering over the water in dark green bubbles.

"P-Please… Please let t-them go," He begged, looking at Chase and Diego who were pounding away at the bubbles.

The creature frowned then turned around to see the two boy still hovering and it rolled its eyes… yes, it **rolled** its eyes and before Harry's eyes, the bubble disappeared and Chase and Diego descended downwards until they fell into the water with a large splash.

"Jem! Are you hurt?" Diego yelled as both he and Chase began quickly swimming towards where Harry and the creature were.

Harry sniffled and shook his head, ignoring the way the creature's face contorted into guilt.

"C-Chase… Diego," He whimpered.

A small smile flittered across Harry's face when the guys finally reached him only to gasp in confusion when they both slapped the creature on both sides of its head only to turn it around when the eyes of its snake hair snapped open and mouths appeared on each individual hair and began hissing irritably.

"Wha-?" He gasped out, both is fear and awe at the sight of the creature's head doing a 180 and the snakes as its hair becoming animated.

"Brother! What the hell were you thinking?" Diego screamed at the creature.

Harry's eye widened and his eyebrows arched upwards in curiosity.

Chase glared at the thing, his arms folded and his lips straightened in a flat line.

"You hurt, Jem," Diego accused.

The creature shook its head before replying. "Now why would I want to hurt such a lovely beauty?" It hissed lowly.

Chase narrowed his eyes at it and before anyone realized, he punched the creature across the face causing its head to do an on-point 90 degree spin.

"Ow…"

Diego huffed then sent a thick bolt of magic towards the creature's tail where it was still holding Harry hostage causing it to quickly pull away causing Harry to have to keep his body afloat.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Jem is human! He can't breathe under water you idiot!"

Harry could see the creature's expression and he instead looked at Chase who had swam towards him and now pulled him into his suspiciously warm arms.

"You okay, Jem?" He whispered softly, lips brushing against Harry's cold ear.

Harry nodded and moved closer to him in case the creature decide to focus on him once more.

"Don't worry, he didn't mean to hurt you. He's one of our brothers."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked in Chase's expressionless eyes and then looked back at the creature; he gulped audibly and his lips formed the words which Chase was hoping he did not ask.

"What is he?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Finitto, hope you guys like this chapter, I know it's not long but I'm sure you guys have already figured out I'm lazy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Acceptance? The First Step**

 **Summary : So, Harry is pleasantly surprised that Chase and Diego actually told him what their third brother is. Dumbledore is… haha. The Dursleys get in some trouble. Dudley is released but… **

**A/N: Hey…. Yeah curse me as much as you want for taking so long. I've just been my usually lazy as and not wanting to write so I'm sorry, I'll make this long for you. Hopefully I'm forgiven.**

* * *

 **The Dursleys**

Twenty minutes later and they still saw no sign of Dursley and Vernon was about to ready to heave everything he'd eaten the night before then keel over; Petunia on the other looked as if one word would send her into a crazed mother hen frenzy.

"I don't think we'll be finding Dudley anytime soon in this forest, Pet," Vernon wheezed, leaning against a tree so as to not faint from the burning in his lungs.

Petunia only glared at him.

"I'm finding my Diddums if it's the last thing I do Vernon," She retorted briskly.

Vernon only continued pulling in huge gulps of air before he quickly got up and tried to catch up to Petunia only to be tripped and land on his stomach, his head knocking against a large tree root, pain immediately blossoming in his head.

"Damn forest, kill me would you!" He yelled after taking a deep breath to keep from crying out from the pain.

"Don't tempt me, fat man," A soft breathy voice murmured causing Vernon to get up as quickly as he could and look around the forest only to find no one.

"I must be losing my mind…. No, it's just hunger," He whimpered, his eyes darting back and forth before he stood up and ran off as much as he could in the direction that Petunia went.

"Oh no you don't," Growled a deep voice before it lunged after Vernon.

 **Dumbledore**

Madame Pomfrey sighed and decided to check on Album once more to determine if she had missed something only to find the man wide awake.

"Oh Albus, She startled. "You're awake, thank Circe."

Dumbledore only looked at her in confusion but with a jovial smile on his face.

"Oh, you almost scared me, my dear, but who is this Albus you're speaking of?"

Poppy's eyes widened and her face drained of all color.

"Oh dear."

 **Harry**

Harry continued looking at the teen whose hair was now flat on his head and coming down across his face in black curls, the snakes disappearing and turning in curls along his face.

Chase looked at Harry warily then at his stupid brother who didn't bother to conceal himself.

" _ **You idiot, why did you appear in your true form when you know Jem is with us?"**_ He spat.

Harry frowned at them. _**"I am right here you know and I sure as hell am not letting you avoid the question!"**_ He hissed, not realizing that he wasn't speaking English.

Three pairs of eyes widened and the unknown brother smirked at him and he couldn't help the shiver that raced down his spine.

" _ **Well well, aren't you surprising,"**_ He hisses out.

Harry shivered then looked at Chase who had a resigned look on his face and Diego who just avoided his gaze.

" _ **Well?"**_ He asked testily, folding his arms.

Diego sighed then turned his head to look at Harry.

"He is a Gorgon, the last male Gorgon to be precise. Gorgon's are humanoid snake creatures with hair of snakes which can turn beings who look into their eyes to stone but males unlike females can decide who they want to turn to stone while female Gorgons such as Medusa cannot, plus you seem to be able to speak Parseltongue which means that you can communicate with snakes."

Harry's eyes widened by the time he finished speaking.

"Wow… Omg…" He murmured softly before fainting in the water and Diego immediately pulled him towards his chest to keep him afloat.

"How amusing," Their brother hissed only to be met with twin glares.

 **Petunia**

Muttering loudly, she cursed Vernon for them being stranded on an island and for losing their poor Dudders.

"When I find Dudley, I swear that I am finding some way off this island!"

She continued ranting to herself, not even knowing where she was going and just making herself even more lost and basically not aware of the red eyes following her every move.

 **Dudley**

Dudley wailed as he was met with darkness all around, all he had done was look at the statue and held its hand for a couple minutes before he was practically sucked inside.

 **Fresh Meat!**

Dudley yelled as the terrifying voice echoing around the vast expanse of darkness.

"I want my Mummy!" He wailed only to be met with screeches of laughter.

 **You'll meet your Mummy very soon, fatso!**

Dudley only cried some more until mucus ran from his nose before he fell over and began gasping for air and screaming at the same time as his air supply was cut off and pain coursed through his body.

"Mu-Mummmmmyy!" He screamed before his eyes rolled back in his head and darkness greeted him.

Within moments, a white, wispy, fog rose from his body and molded itself into Dudley who looked down at his body in shock and fear.

"Wha-?"

 **Food!**

Was the last thing he heard before he was grabbed and pulled away into darkness, leaving his soulless body to be expelled from the statue.

 **Dumbledore**

Madame Pompfrey had already informed Professor McGonagall on the recent developments and safe to say that both women were baffled on Albus' condition and had to grimace as they knew that they had to inform the Minister of Albus' predicament.

"I believe that this year is going to become more difficult very soon," She murmured tiredly, Poppy agreed with her wholeheartedly.

Dumbledore on the other hand only smiled at them before closing his eyes, hiding the spirit of the trapped Headmaster who slowly but surely vanished, leaving behind his inhabited body.

Poppy sighed then pulled the curtain around the Headmaster's slumbering body before returning to her office where she continued to fill out the potions that she needed to refill the Hospital Wing from Professor Snape.

Minerva only turned around and walked out of the Infirmary and towards the Staff room to inform the other Staff members on Albus' condition.

"This is gonna be a long, stressful day," She intoned.

 **Harry**

Harry groaned and turned away from the fingers prodding his cheek then spluttered when very cold water was dumped on his face causing his body to jerk out of whoever's hands and onto the sand.

"Whaa-?" He asked, looking around in confusion before his eyes zeroed in on Chase who cleared his throat to get his attention.

"When Diego explained what our brother was, you fainted so we brought you to the shore.

Harry's eyes darted towards the teen in question who only shrugged before smiling at him, showing off a blindly white smile causing Harry's eyes to water slightly.

He then decided to actually take in his appearance.

He has slicked down, Black curls trailing down his face with a hint of stubble under his chin with a Sharp jawline and his bright emerald color eyes which were looking at Harry with a sly look in his eyes; he looks to be about 6 feet tall and a trail of hair trailed down his abs.

"See something you like, Jem?" He asked with a sultry tone in his voice.

Harry blushed hotly then averted his gaze only to bite his lip when Chase smirked at him; he gasped when he felt a solid body against his back then moaned when a hot tongue began sucking intently on his neck before the body was removed as quickly as it had appeared.

He looked over with half lidded eyes to see Chase glaring at a grinning Diego.

"Eh hem."

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at the unnamed brother.

"Oh yeah, he wants you to name him, Jem," Chase explained with a shrug.

The guy nodded then looked at Harry expectantly.

Harry swallowed deeply then stared at the guy who waggled his eyebrows at him causing him to instantly blush and the guy to laugh.

"Ohh… Uhm… Uh… Seth? Lucas? Dean? Caleb?"

"Hmm… I like them all, can I choose them all?"

Harry bit his lip to keep in his laughter then shook his head negatively before speaking.

"No, you have to choose one."

A frown immediately marred his face before he sighed, "Well, I like Caleb a lot."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Caleb."

Diego only snorted.

"A pleasure I'm sure."

Caleb only rolled his eyes before approaching Harry whose eyes widened before he gasped when Caleb planted his lips on his and proceeded to kiss him forcefully before pulling away.

"Delicious," He whispered before pulling Harry up off the ground then reconnected their lips causing the boy to gasp and for Caleb to immediately take advantage and use to his tongue to map Harry's mouth who moaned and clumsily kissed back as he had no prior experience.

A couple seconds later, Caleb pulled back, leaving Harry's lips red and swollen before caressing his face and turning towards Chase and Diego who rolled their eyes at him.

"Well… I think it's time to catch those fish cause I'm starving," Diego groaned.

Harry nodded quickly then squeaked when Chase pulled him away away from Caleb and into his hard chest.

"Let's go," He said with a grin before he began pulling Harry back towards the ocean.

Harry grinned when Diego ran towards the ocean and belly-flopped in.

Caleb on the other hand only rolled his eyes then calmly walked into the water only to sink quickly under from where he was standing causing Harry to gasp when his head appearance out in the distance.

He was pulled out of his observation by Chase who ran into the water and dumped him inside with a small laugh.

"Time to catch some fish!" Diego yelled before ducking under.

Chase looked at Harry and laughed before he used his Magic to create an air bubble around Harry's head and to create a spear for him.

"Ready?"

Harry nodded with a smile before following Chase and ducking under.

 **Vernon**

Vernon cursed as something heavy slammed into him then screamed when he was turned around only to meet eyes with some kind of beast with the head of a lion and body of a man.

He could only scream when sharp teeth moved closer to his face before everything went dark.

The only sound echoing through that part of the forest was of flesh tearing and bones breaking.

 **Dumbledore**

After the curtain was completely pulled around his bed, he waited a couple seconds before his eyes popped open.

" **Finally."** He stretched then sat up on the bed, the covers pooling around his waist.

" **Talk about luck,"** He mumbled with a vicious grin on his face.

Getting up off the bed, he looked down at his body and a grimace found its ways across his face so he summoned a mirror with barely a thought and a scowl marred his face at the old, wrinkled face looking back at him.

" **This simply won't do,"** He tsked with a shake of his head.

" **Albus Dumbledore, born 1881, 99 years old and has his hands in too much pies if what I've absorbed is true. Maybe I can just pose as him and change whatever I want."**

" **He has enough power to do whatever he wants,"** He chuckled darkly before popping his neck and changing his eye color back to blue from the grey it was and glamouring his voice.

"It's good to be back," He mused with a shark like grin on his face.

 **Petunia**

Coming upon a short tree filled to the brim with the round yellow objects, she immediately ran towards it, all thoughts of finding Dudley gone and replaced with hungry thoughts.

"Food!" She quickly twisted one off the bunch and smashed it against the tree itself then latched her mouth where the crack appeared and swallowed every last drop of the delicious water.

"Hmm…"

Within seconds she was finished and she cracked three more and polished them off in quick succession then hit them against the tree some more until the burst in half then ate all the jelly inside.

"God, I needed that," She gasped out before belching, not even frowning at the sound.

Within seconds, her mind strayed back to Dudley and she gasped and pitched up from her leaning spot against the tree before wincing when her full stomach throbbed.

Breathing out deeply, she turned back towards the path she believed that she was heading and began walking slowly so as to not upset her stomach.

 **Harry**

Harry frowned when the spear missed the fish and startled slightly when Caleb gripped him from behind.

"Let me show you how to use that, Jem." Harry was a bit surprised that he could hear him clearly and that his hair seemed impervious to the water.

Harry swallowed deeply as Caleb's toned chest sidled against his back only to be removed just as quick; he turned around and could only snort when he saw Diego using his forgotten spear to choke Caleb who was growling and trying to wiggle away.

"Don't mind them, Jem," Chase murmured in his ear causing him to startle slightly.

Harry turned around and glared at him… only to falter at the smirk on Chase's face.

"W-What?" He said with a noticeable squeak.

"It's nothing, I just love seeing you turn red."

Harry blushed some more in reply.

"It's called blushing and I'd love if you stop making me blush."

"Now where's the fun in that?" He teased before pulling Harry close to his chest only to be knocked away by Caleb who had finally escaped Diego's clutches.

Caleb swam closer to Harry and they watched as Chase and Diego wrestled… underwater… yeah.

"Are you two children done yet? I'm starving, and so is Jem," He called out in annoyance.

It was a couple seconds later when they both hesitantly stopped. Diego pulling away from Chase who looked as if he could throw the once more forgotten spear at Diego.

"Now let's catch those fish!" Chase reminded before grabbing Jem's hand and pulling him across the water where he saw a school of fish earlier on.

Diego grinned and followed after them while Caleb looked at them curiously then focused on Jem then shook his head and swam after them.

 **Dumbledore**

Before the plan could start forming he scowled when he realized that he would have to pose as an old man way past their prime and would really hinder him reconnecting with his acquaintances and that just...wouldn't...do.

He turned around and looked at the empty bed before making up his mind on how he would move along now that he realized that he couldn't use Dumbledore's body.

Sitting down and closing his eyes, he searched deep within the recessses of his mind and smirked when he came upon the chained form of Albus Dumbledore.

 **"Thank you for joining me on such short notice,"** He mocked, strolling towards Dumbledore who was watching him through narrowed eyes.

"Who and what are you? You must have a considerable amount of power to be able to bind me here and control my physical body."

Chuckling softly, he came to a stop in front of Dumbledore who was looking at him head on despite being restrained heavily.

 **"That is the question of the day isn't it?... To make a long story short, I was able to use a very dark spell which transferred my soul into another vessel just as the killing curse was about to off me ."**

Dumbledore 's eyes widened in disbelief and he only shrugged then bent his head towards Dumbledore.

 **"No not a Horcrux, old man... It was a pleasure meeting you, Albus, I wish we had met in different circumstances but alas... Goodbye."**

With that said, he bent forward and opened his mouth wide, Dumbledore was about to ask him what he meant when he began choking as a dark blue mist came flowing out of his mouth.

"Wha-..." He choked, his eyes rolling back as the mist stopped flowing.

 **"Delicious,"** He murmured just as Dumbledore's body suddenly turned skeletal before turning to dust, leaving the chains to clang to the floor.

 **"Pity really,"** He said indifferently before closing his eyes and breathing out deeply.

Withing seconds he disappeared from his mindscape and was back in the real world where Dumbledore's unseeing eyes stared at the ceiling while his spirit floated above.

 **"Haha...Ahh hahaha."**

He floated to the ground and closed his eyes as he let the stolen essence seep around his body, bright green light illuminated the curtain in front of the bed and within minutes, the kneeling, naked form of a man rose off the ground to reveal a face that haven't been seen in twelve years.

Standing tall with a smirk on his handsome face was none other than...

 **Regulus Arcturus Black**

 **With Vernon (Last P.O.V)**

...

All that was left of Vernon were his clothing.

...

 **With Petunia**

She cried and fell to the ground when she came upon three separate paths.

"This is the worst day of my life," She cried, burying her head in the dirt.

"Why?"

Her head snapped up and she back away from the teenager who was looking at her in confusion before furrowing his eyes as she began to blush heatedly at his naked form.

Looking at his face to avoid his nether regions, he looked to be about 6 feet tall with an aristocrat face, green eyes with a fully freckled face and he had vibrant, ginger hair.

If she were younger and not married with a child, she would happily make a pass at him but...

"Who are you?"

The boy only shrugged then walked closer to her, causing her to back up.

"Who are you?" He repeated softly before crouching down to stare at her head on.

Petunia looked at him strangely. "My name is Petunia Dursley, now what is your name?"

He only shrugged once more, infuriating her.

"I don't have one."

She looked at him in shock before replying, "What sort of parent fails to name their own child?"

He only looked at her curiously.

"Do you want me to name you?"

His eyes narrowed immediately and he quickly stood up and glared at her.

"No! My Jem would name me."

Petunia, shocked at his outburst, quickly stood up and backed away from him.

"Very well, I apologize."

His expression immediately mellowed and he smiled at her. "Come, let me take you back to the shore"

Petunia looked at him suspiciously then sighed when she realized that she had no other choice.

"Fine... Do you by any chance know where my husband and child are?"

He smirked then shook his head. "No, I don't, but I know where the other boy is, do you want me to lead you to him?"

"No! Let him stay where he is, I want nothing to do with that freak!" She screeched, not noticing the dark look which came over his face as it was gone a second later.

"Okay, well let's go," He then motioned back the way she came and her face reddened in embarrassment but she turned around and followed him.

 **With Dudley (Last P.O.V)**

...

All that was left of Dudley was his skeletal form at the base of the statue.

...

 **With Harry**

Harry could only stare in shock as Chase speared fish after fish after fish on one spear while Diego and Caleb focused more on crabs and lobsters; he could practically smell the upcoming feast after they were done.

"Hey Jem!"

Harry's turned his head around only to gasp in shock when he saw Caleb holding up the biggest lobster he had ever seen and he had to roll his eyes at the smug smirk on the other's face.

Before he could compliment him on his catch, Diego had thrown a crab at Caleb's head causing him to release the lobster which immediately tried to get away only for Chase to grab it quickly.

"You idiot, you almost made it get away!" Caleb yelled, strangling Diego who was laughing and pretending to choke.

Chase only rolled his eyes at them then motioned towards Harry to pick up the net of forgotten crabs and lobsters.

"Don't pay attention to those idiots, Jem, let's go clean these."

Harry smiled at him in understanding and gripped the net tightly while Chase picked up his spear -which had to have at least two dozen fish on it- in his left hand while the giant lobster was being held by its claws in his right hand.

Motioning towards the top, both him and Harry swam towards the top of the water, leaving Caleb and Diego to strangle one another.

One minute later and they breached the top of the water and then began swimming towards the shore, Harry was lagging a bit behind so Chase quickly swam to the shore and deposited both the spear and lobster then went back in the water and relieved Harry of the net who smiled at him gratefully before he swam back towards shore with Harry following him.

"That was awesome," He breathed before falling down in the sand, he yelped when he landed on the lobster then quickly sat up just as he felt the claw at his back.

He quickly got up and glared at Chase who was laughing at him.

"Thanks for leaving me with that idiot!" Caleb yelled as he walked out of the water with Diego trailing behind him with a smirk on his handsome face.

"You're welcome," Chase mocked.

Caleb only glared then walked towards Harry who was standing next to the lobster which was scuttling around, looking for an exit.

Picking up the lobster, he threw it at Diego's face who yelped when it's claws gripped his cheeks.

"Bitch!"

Harry only looked at him with wide eyes before blushing at the wink sent his way.

Chase only shook his head then loosed the knot on the net and breathed a sign of relief that the crabs and lobsters didn't manage to get away since the net wasn't that strong.

"You are such an idiot, Diego! This net isn't strong enough to hold these, we're lucky they didn't get away!"

Diego, now lobster free had two red marks on his face which were already healing; he shrugged apologetically and gave him an embarrassed smile.

Rolling his eyes at him, Chase proceeded to Magic everything that they needed to prepare the lobsters, crabs and fish.

"All of you get on your butts and let's clean the food."

With that said, he plopped down in the sand with Harry, Diego and Caleb mimicking him.

"Okay... Jem, you clean the fishes, Diego you clean the crabs, Caleb, you clean the lobsters and I would roast the breadfruit. Sounds like a plan?"

They all nodded then grabbed some bowls,knives and cutting boards to separate and clean the Arthropods.

Chase stood up and walked into the forest to collect some wood to build the fires.

"Why doesn't he just Magic some fire or something?"

Caleb chuckled at his question as he cleaned the huge lobster he had caught. "Where is the fun in that? Plus, we can't just Magic fire without something to 'put' it on. He still needs to collect wood or he would deplete his Magic quickly since he has to maintain the fire by himself."

"But wouldn't he still have to maintain it if he used wood?"

Diego answered this time.

"Not really, once he actually calls forth the fire and transfers it to the wood then that's it, its no longer connected to his core since the fire has something to keep it going. If he had kept it over his hand then it would need his Magic to keep it alive."

Harry mouth formed and 'O' and he nodded in understanding. "Ohhh, I understand."

Diego only hummed and worked on cleaning the crabs in front of him.

it was a couple minutes later that Chase returned with a huge pile of wood floating behind him.

 **1 hour later**

It took one hours to do everything and divide the portions for each person.

Harry was a bit confused because of the two extra plates of food in front of him and before he could ask, he heard some leaves rustling and his head snapped towards the noise only for his eyes to widen and his face to redden when his eyes landed on a ginger guy who was walking beside Petunia.

"What is she doing here?" He asked with a glare which was returned.

The unknown guy shrugged then walked towards him and sat down beside him. "I found her in the forest and I remembered seeing her with the other mortals and you so I thought that I'd just bring her here."

Harry only looked at him in confusion then rolled his eyes when he saw the guy pulling one of the heavily piled plates of food and began scarfing it down.

"Jem, this is our other brother, he was supposed to meet you tomorrow but it looks like he got to greedy to wait," Chase explained with a glare at the guy only to be pointedly ignored in favor of food.

Harry snorted then looked back at Petunia who was eating their plates in hunger.

"Well," He spoke at her, garnering her attention. "You're back at shore so you can just leave now."

She looked about to reply before Diego cut in. "Just let her have it, Jem. She's not worth your anger."

Harry just glared at Diego then looked away and returned to his food, ignoring Chase and Caleb who tried to garner his attention.

Diego sighed dejectedly then picked up the plate and handed it to Petunia who pulled it from him without a thanks then motioned towards the coconuts, which she immediately picked one in her hand and moved away from them, not caring about Harry or his anger towards her.

She walked far away from them until she couldn't hear whatever they were saying then sat down and began eating.

"Jem, don't be angry..." Chase started softly, only for Harry to swivel around and look at him.

"Why shouldn't I be angry? That woman and her family starved and hit me all my life and you expect me to forget all of that and feed her?!"

By the end of his outburst, all eyes widened including that of the unknown male.

"That's in the past, this is the present and because of that, you should show her that you're obviously the bigger person in all that. Kill her with kindness, Jem," The unnamed brother spoke before returning to his eating.

Harry looked at him then turned his face away and continued to eat, tears sliding down his face.

The rest of the time was spent eating silently after that.

 **45 minutes later**

After everyone had finished eating, washed their hands and cleaned up everything, Harry walked towards the water and stood in front of it, looking at the large expanse of water.

"I think that it's time that we went inside, Jem," Caleb said softly, walking towards him before coming to a stop behind him.

Harry ignored him and kept his eyes steady.

"Is it fair? That I should help someone who hated my very existence from the time I was born? Is it fair that I spent my whole live being hated for something I have no idea about until now? I found out that I was a Wizard, is that the reason why they hate me or is it because of my parents? I can never hate someone without cause as much as they hate me," He whispered softly.

Caleb bit his lip then pulled Harry's small body against his chest.

Feeling the warmth behind him, tears began streaming freely down his face, all his bottled up emotions over the last couple of years being released.

"Why?" He cried. "Don't I deserve love too?"

"Of course you do, Jem," Chase murmured, coming to stand in front of him with Diego joining at the side along without the unnamed brother at the other side.

"Don't dwell on the past anymore, Jem. They can't hurt you anymore. You do deserve love, don't ever doubt that," The unnamed brother said softly, turning Harry's face to face his and wiping the tears from his eyes.

Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on Harry's cheek before pulling away with a smile.

"Don't shed your tears for her, Jem, she isn't worth it," He said softly.

Harry gave him a watery smile and a nod.

"So... just to stray off topic, would you give me a name pleaseee," He begged with a pout.

Harry laughed at his expression and buried his face in Chase's chest, his form wracked with laughter.

Above his head, Chase, Diego and Caleb sent thankful smiles to their brother who only grinned at them with a shake of his head.

Harry pulled back after a minute and faced the brother.

"Cameron. It fits you more than anything else I could think of."

 **(Yes, I am doing that, I love his name since it's his real name and for those who want to see what they all actually look like, I'll put the link to my A03 below. You'll see what I mean by real name.)**

Cameron smiled at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you."

Harry gave him a small smile before yawning tiredly.

"Looks like someone's ready to sleep," Diego teased.

He gave an embarrassed nod then yelped when they all pulled away from him and picked him up bridal style.

"Well then, let's go get you home."

He could only give a tired nod and rested against Caleb's chest not noticing as they all looked at the steadily darkening sky before they began their trek back to Jem's house.

 **10 minutes later**

Standing beneath the house, they all looked at one another began they began floating towards the top, Harry sleeping peacefully in Caleb's arms.

landing softly on the bamboo floor, Cameron opened the door and they all stepped inside, Caleb immediately went towards Harry's bedroom and laid the boy down carefully and could only smile when Harry snuggled into the Magicked soft grass and dozed off.

Smiling at his form, they all exited his bedroom and quietly closed the door.

"What about the woman? Do you think we should leave her there for **them**?" Diego asked cautiously.

Chase frowned, Caleb gave an indifferent shrug and Cameron shrugged.

"Well... We aren't really obligated to help her, remember what Jem told us?" Chase answered.

Cameron intervened. "We're not gonna leave her there by herself... We all know that the other two are dead."

"But it's not like anyone is going to miss her disappearance, Jem is an example of someone who won't care." Caleb answered.

"Still, we can't leave her out there to die."

"Well what should we do, Mr. Noah, since you seem to know everything?" Caleb mocked.

Cameron rolled his eyes at him and ignored his mocking. "Well... We can't put her to sleep and bring her here then move her back before Jem wakes. Tomorrow we can make something for her to stay."

"You're kidding me right?" Chase interjected with a scowl on his face. "You want to bring her in Jem's house? You know how he feels about her and we know how angry he gets if we lie to him."

Diego nodded with wide eyes. "It's true, he gets so angry."

"Well, what else is there to do?"

"Leave her where she fucking is," Caleb said blankly.

Chase and Diego snorted while Cameron glared at him.

"She survived the last time, why not now?"

It was Chase who answered this time. "Because she might not be so lucky now."

"Look, let's just bring her here and explain to Jem tomorrow, we'll even build her something tomorrow too."

It was silent before a minutes before they all nodded hesitantly.

"Fine, you go for her then, Cameron, it was your Idea after all."

Rolling his eyes at them, he turned around and walked towards the exit for the woman.

"Now that that's taken care of, I need my sleep so I'll see you guys at home," Diego said with a loud yawn before stretching and vanishing from his spot.

Caleb nodded at Chase then vanished as well.

Chase stood waiting for Cameron to return.

 **15 minutes later**

"Shit, she is annoying," He grumbled, walking into the house with an unconscious Petunia.

Chase snorted. "What did she do?"

Cameron grimaced then threw her on the sofa.

"As soon as she saw me she left out the most annoying screech I have ever heard," He grumbled before folding his arms and vanishing.

Chase snorted then look her before Magicking all the windows and doors lock and Vanishing outside the house where he Magicked the ladder up then created a force field around the house.

"I really need to get an anchoring stone here," He mumbled before vanishing to his house.

 **The statue, a very good distance away from Jem's house glowed before disappearing to the other side of the Island.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally finished, I thought it was about time that I updated. Here is the link to see the guys. The statue is in it too okay. Link= archiveofourown dot org /works/4306410/chapters/21259355

make sure to click on ENTIRE STORY so you don't have to keep clicking next on the archive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Memoirs of a Traitorous Death Eater**

 **Summary:** **Well, here is a more in-depth explanation surrounding the mystery of Regulus' 'death' and Petunia's stupidity to reject the boys' offer. Harry started learning survival skills from Cameron who is a Master Hunter.**

 **A/N: Ahh, another chapter so quick? I know right, but you guys deserve it! I'm gonna try updating frequently until it's completed then I'll move on to my other stories! :) Please Review.**

* * *

 **Regulus' P.O.V**

It felt good to get his body back after twelve years of living as a parasite. Betraying Voldemort was possibly one of his most idiotic plans and even more reckless was writing that letter to him, but he regretted nothing. If his demise could help someone to get rid of Voldemort easier then he was happy that he did it.

Looking around the room, he decided that he needed to get the hell out of there before someone found him and spread the news that he was alive. He had too much stuff to do before he even thought of revealing himself.

Closing his eyes, he imagined himself becoming invisible and he could feel the rush of Magic enveloping his body and the feeling of an egg being cracked over his head before opening his eyes with a triumphant smirk.

He knew that he had to get out of the Castle as fast as possible because the wards would drop at any moment since Dumbledore was dead.

Getting into motion, he moved the curtain hiding the bed away then closed it back to keep up the pretenses of Dumbledore being alive longer and ran towards the door, not caring to silence his feet and instead heading towards the door just as it was opened by a Professor. Halting quickly, he moved to the side as the Professor passed then dashed out of the open door.

 **1 hr 33 minutes**

It took a while but he managed to leave the Castle by way of a secret tunnel behind the statue of the one-eyed witch which lead to Honeydukes as the wards had dropped a while ago and mass panic ensued.

Just because Voldemort was Pure Evil doesn't mean that Dumbledore was some kind of saint or the 'Good guy'. Everyone had their own darkness inside of them and Dumbledore was more a master at hiding his than Voldemort was and that was why Regulus didn't regret killing him.

He managed to get out of the store without stunning anyone or destroying anything before running towards a dark alley where he leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. He squashed the urge to cackle and instead closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall.

"Kreacher," He murmured, feeling the link between the old Elf finish rekindling.

There was a 'Pop' and Kreacher showed up with a curse before gasping when he was met with the site of his old master.

With a snap of his fingers, the disillusionment on him was broken and he was greeted by Kreacher jumping on him and hugging.

"Master Regulus is alive. Kreacher thought that Master was dead," The Elf wailed, not noticing the grimace on Regulus' face as his head came in contact with his manhood.

"That's all nice, Kreacher but can you please take me home? I am without my wand and oh so hungry."

Kreacher immediately pulled away, tears and mucus on his face and Regulus hid his grimace when he felt how wet his lower portion was.

"Kreacher would be happy too, Master Regulus," The Elf said coughed before grabbing onto Regulus and Apparating them, passing through the wards around Diagon Alley as they didn't restrict House Elves from Apparating into the Alley.

 **Part One Complete**

 **Harry's P.O.V**

"It was about 7:35 now and he looks to be waking up if all that stirring is an indication," Diego said matter-of-factly after using his Magic to project the time.

"Talk louder, I didn't quite hear you," Harry mumbled before slowly sitting up and yawning.

Chase snorted then walked forward and sat down on the bed next to Harry who was rubbing his eyes.

"Need help freshening up or do you want to go to the lake? You haven't see everyone's lake yet."

Harry just gestured to his mouth and Chase smiled then waved his hand at him and using a bit of his Magic to cast a freshening spell at him; he smiled when he felt the tingling in his mouth then responded to Chase.

"Maybe later, I wanna learn and explore the island some more."

Chase frowned then looked at Diego.

"Or... You can learn to hunt and clean stuff. Cameron is awesome at that," He interjected.

Harry just shrugged in reply.

"Okay."

"Before we go though, I want to tell you that we brought the women here last night just to protect her until we can find somewhere for her to stay," He said hesitantly, inching a bit away from Harry whose face portrayed anger.

"Is she still out there?" He asked stiffly.

Diego only nodded in reply.

"Get her out of here and I don't want her back here. If it wasn't for the fact that I was their personal slave then I would've been on the streets or worse, dead."

Chase and Diego shared a look before Diego left the room to do as Harry said so as to not upset the boy.

"I can't understand what you went through or would've went through if you weren't here but don't waste your emotions of her, Harry, I can see that you're stronger than the three of them would ever be."

By the end of his little speech Harry's head snapped up.

"You called me Harry," He said softly.

Chase only smiled sadly at him.

"You were always strong when you were Harry and when you lived with them but you're somewhere else where they can't even hurt you. No matter what, all of us would be there for you because you are our precious Jem and we'll wait forever if we have to to get you to believe us."

Blushing hotly, he gave Chase a playful push before getting off of the bed.

Holding his hand out with a smile, Chase grasped it with a grin before pulling him back down then rolling him underneath him.

"I can't wait until you're older, Jem," He murmured before leaning down to place a peck on Harry's lips when he was pulled away and thrown to the world.

Harry's eyes widened and he sat up quickly with a blush on his cheek then rolled his eyes when he saw Cameron sitting on Chase's stomach and bouncing up and down.

"Oww... That freaking hurts," He groaned, trying to push the heavy body off his stomach.

"Stop trying to sneak in kisses, its not fair," Cameron growled before snickering when he saw Chase grimace.

"Okay, I'm sorry, now get your fat ass off me."

Cameron gasped, scandalized before he stopped bouncing then got up off Chase.

"How dare you! I don't have an ounce of fat on me...well... there is so-" He was cut off by Chase clasping his hand over his mouth.

"I get it," He growled before pushing Cameron on the bed where Harry immediately got up off.

Grabbing Harry's hand, he sped out of the room, leaving Cameron's loud cursing behind.

Harry laughed and looked back to see Cameron get up off the bed and looked about to give chase when the door was closed in his face; he turned back around to see Chase grinning impishly at him.

Stopping when they reached the living room, they both plopped down on the couch and Chase barely acknowledged that Diego had already removed Petunia.

"I can't believe that you did that," He said while giggling.

Chase smirked at him then laughed when Cameron finally left the room with his face blotched up.

"Red suits you, Cam," Diego, who now rejoined them called out before walking towards the couch and sitting down opposite Chase.

"Ha Ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh," He said with a sneer before walking towards Chase and sitting down on his lap, making sure to put all his weight on him.

Chase only grunted but refrained from pushing him off... barely.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

Harry turned towards Cameron and had to snicker at the uncomfortable look on Chase's face as Cameron ground all his weight on his leg.

"Uhh... Chase said that you teach me more about hunting...?"

Cameron face immediately brightened and he got up off of Chase who breathed a sigh of relief then turned towards Harry.

"Of course! I'm the best hunter among my brothers!"

"What was that? I didn't hear that quite clearly." Said a flat voice from the doorway.

They all turned towards the door only to gasp as they realized who it was... well, besides Harry.

"Uncle!" Diego yelled before getting up and running towards the man who was grinning at him with arms wide -spread.

Chase and Cameron both ran towards the man who hugged them both after releasing Diego.

Harry could only look on in curiosity.

"And you are?" The man asked after being released from the boys.

Harry blushed then answered. "My name is Harry, sir."

The man smiled at him warmly then walked into the room. "Pleasure to meet you, Harry. You may call me, Uncle."

The boy snickered behind him and he turned around and glared at them.

"What's so funny?"

"Jem gave us names! I'm Cameron, he's Diego and he's Chase."

The man looked confusedly at them then looked back at Harry.

"Who is Jem?" He asked curiously, becoming intrigued when he saw Harry redden.

"Umm... Well... I'm Jem, that's what they call me."

The man only smirked at the embarrassed flush on Harry's face.

"Jem, huh? Well, I think it's appropriate that I address as such."

By that point, Harry resembled a tomato and he could hear snickering from the doorway.

"Let him name you, Uncle!"

"Yeah, he'll give you an awesome name!"

The unnamed man laughed then shook his head in refusal. "No thank you, I'll keep my current name. Anyway, I didn't come here to catch up, I need to speak to you...uh... What was your name again?"

Cameron and Diego snickered at Chase who rolled his eyes.

"Chase, Uncle."

"Rigggghhhtt. Chase, let's speak. It was a pleasure meeting you, Jem," He said with a bow to Harry who dipped his head with a smile on his face.

"You too, sir."

The man nodded one last time before they both vanished from the room.

Harry looked at both Cameron and Diego suspiciously as they were both grinning at him.

"Time to start learning to be a hunter, Jem!" Cameron yelled before stalking forward and picking him off the couch.

Harry yelped in shock then laughed as Cameron threw him over his shoulder and gave him a playful slap on the butt.

"You know, Jem, I've always wanted to know. How come you don't mind that we all actually like you?" Diego started hesitantly.

Harry only gave him a smile. "I spent my life being hated for something I can't control and I would never treat someone the same and deny myself love because of the gender stigma. I don't care which gender I fall in love with, as long as they love me as much as I would love them."

Diego smiled at him and Cameron whopped then sped out of the room with Harry on his shoulder, Diego giving Chase.

 **10 minutes later**

They arrived back at the shore and by that time, Cameron had already put Harry down and in their hands were knives which Cameron had conjured for them.

"Okay, first lesson of the day, Jem. We're gonna catch a different variety of Cephalopods and Arthropods. I want teach you how to catch, clean and prepare them. The guys told me that you know how to clean a fish so that would give you an advantage on what to expect. Are you ready?"

This was the first time Harry had seen Cameron being so serious since he met him. In reply, he nodded then was rewarded with a small smile from Cameron before the expression disappeared.

"Good, Let's go."

As they began walking towards the water, Diego had conjured three nets and handed them to each person and Cameron set to explain to Harry what was going to happen.

"We're gonna catch them all with our bare hands and leave the knives here. I'll show you how to go about doing that."

Without saying anything else, both Cameron and Diego dropped their knives and Harry quickly followed along then breathed a sigh when Diego cast an air bubble over his head.

"Everyone ready?"

They both nodded then ran towards the water.

 **General P.O.V**

As soon as the wards dropped, Minerva and Poppy immediately ran towards the bed where the Headmaster was while the other Professors set out to contact the Ministry. Quickly moving the curtain, they could only stare in shock as their eyes rested upon the gaunt form of Dumbledore.

"How can this happen, Poppy. He was fine a while ago when we last saw him, ignoring the Amnesiac part that is."

Madame Pompfrey looked just as clueless as Minerva felt.

"I-I-I," She stuttered before raising her wand and casting some diagnosis spells over Albus' prone body and coming up empty-handed. None of the spells were giving a proper diagnosis except that he was deceased.

"I-I can't find the cause of this, Minerva. It only shows that he died but not by what," She stammered softly.

Minerva could only stare sadly down at the body of her longtime friend before turning around.

"The other Professors should've been able to contact the Minister by now so I will take over as the Headmistress until further notice. I ask that you remain professional Poppy as a proper investigation as soon as the Aurors arrive."

Poppy nodded slowly in understanding before looking at Dumbledore's body once more then turning away and going back to her office to properly mourn the man she viewed as a brother.

Minerva looked at the body once more before turning away and moving the curtains back and walking out of the Hospital Wing to confront the Minster and at least a dozen Aurors.

The only thought in her mind was...

 **How?**

 **Two years later**

The years passed by with an investigation into Dumbledore's sudden death and no leads were found and with no evidence showing on the scans done by well-known Medi-witches and wizards, the Aurors were forced to rule out foul play and instead labelled Albus' death as a natural cause.

During that time, Minerva had resigned from Hogwarts and was replaced by two different people, one the new Gryffindor Head of House and the other, the new Deputy Headmaster. The Gryffindor Head of House was a young man from France who as in his mid-twenties. The new Deputy was none other than Filius Flitwick and the Headmaster position was given to a man who had re-entered the Wizarding world after thirteen years abroad.

His name was Arcturus Black, member of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black.

Despite being only 32 yrs old, the youngest Headmaster ever, many respected the man as he had took reigns of his family's Wizengamot seats as the new Head of the House of Black, he had also impressed everyone with his Intellectual knowledge and his Mastery at Offensive and Defensive Magic, Healing, Potions etc.

Surprisingly, respected members such as Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge were in favor of the man becoming the new Headmaster as many protested because of his age and family name.

Within months of being Headmaster, the man had replaced Binns, found a replacement Potions Professor as Severus Snape had asked to become the new DADA after Professor Quirrell had disappeared. The replacement Potions Professor turned out to be Lucius Malfoy as he had an Outstanding in the subject and was a valued member to society.

But during these changes, the entire Wizarding world was still in an uproar as to where Harry Potter was as all letters addressed to him bore no address and during those two years, they were forced to believe that Harry Potter was missing and presumed dead as all methods to locate him had failed.

Present time in the office of Headmaster Arcturus Black, the man was standing in front of the lone window overlooking the Quidditch pitch with a smirk on his face.

"Part 2 completed," He murmured softly, mindful of the portraits of the previous Headmasters on the wall.

"I never thought that I'd see another Black having such power again," The voice of Phineas Nigellus Black interrupted his thoughts.

Turning around, Arcturus smirked at the man.

"Well now you have, enjoy the sight because I'm not moving anytime soon," He said with a dark smirk before he turned back around to look out the window.

 **Harry's P.O.V**

Harry laughed as he climbed another tree and cut down the bunch of bananas at the top and tree then threw them down where Diego caught them.

"Good job, Jem!" Diego shouted at him before handing the bananas over to Chase.

Harry mock saluted him before jumping on one of the nearby trees and cutting another hand of bananas and throwing them down in Diego's waiting hands.

"Cameron says that this is enough! Now, we need to go pick some coconuts and raid that Mango tree that we saw the other day!"

Harry's eyes widened in excitement and he quickly slid down the tree, pulling one of the bananas from the bunch, peeled it, bite off the top and ravishing it before throwing the skin in their bamboo trash can.

"Let's go!"

"Hey Jem!"

Harry looked around to stare at the twins, Hayden and Hunter.

"Yeah? What's up guys?"

"We caught ten Octopuses, is that enough?"

Harry looked towards Chase who shook his head negatively.

The twins nodded then handed the net of Octopuses over to Cameron before turning around and running back towards the water with new nets in their hands.

"Now that that's dealt with, let's go Jem," Diego reminded.

Harry nodded and allowed Diego to grasp his hand and lead the way.

Harry smiled as he remembered the years leading up to the present. It had taken a year before he met the twins while learning to craft weapons by hand from Cameron, luckily for him the boys had been teaching him Magic over the years but unfortunately they had to find teach him moderately as he was a wizard and the way that the boy cast their Magic drained him a lot.

He had yet to meet the last brother as Chase had told him that there were seven of them and if Chase's face was any indication, he won't be meeting that one for a while. He was a bit sad at that but he had patience and the guys were more than worth it.

The reason why they were picking and catching all these foods was because today was his thirteenth birthday, he knew because he could thankfully use his Magic to portray the date and time and because he had let it slip to Chase two years ago when and what his birthday was and he had also taught the boys basic calculation so they couldn't understand the different months, weeks and dates.

Christmas was pretty awesome last time. The boys had taken Harry to some of the different island he could vaguely see when looking at the ocean and they had come upon lost of treasures and he had even met Mermaids!

Now that was exciting!

But... there is no good without bad, the boys had offered to build some place for Petunia but she had rejected them and called them all freaks before storming off. Harry saw her some times and if it wasn't for the fact that he knew who she was he wouldn't have recognized her because she was all skin and bones now.

The boys had all wondered how she lived were so long due to all the wild creatures in the forest and the fact that she slept outside most of the time.

Seeing her slowly deteriorating, Harry couldn't help but pity her, despite being abused by them for about 10 years, he had never looked that bad but his growth was stunted because of the malnutrition as discovered Hayden who it turned out was partial to Healing.

"We're here, Jem!" Diego yelled in excitement.

Harry grinned as the teen let go of his hand then ran towards the huge mango tree which had sprouted up recently; he had asked the guys about it all they said was that the Magic of the Island was responsible for all the trees and wild life present and that trees just randomly sprout up.

He could tell that they were keeping something from him but he didn't pester them because there are just some things not worth knowing and he still didn't know what they were but he knew that he'd find out, he just had to have patience.

"Are you coming up or what?" Diego called down at him.

He looked up to see him with a mango in his hand eating it, skin and all.

"Can you eat it with the skin on?" he asked curiously.

Diego nodded his affirmation. "Yup, Chase told me that it tastes just as delicious."

Harry nodded then ran forward and began climbing the tree, how Diego got up there so fast, he didn't know. The freaking tree was humongous.

Within seconds, he managed to reach where Diego was and saw him putting mangoes in a bag which he obviously conjured. Harry smirked then conjured a bag also.

Magic was so awesome, what was even more awesome was that he's actually learning it.

"Just pick the ripe and half-ripe ones, okay," Diego immediately instructed.

Harry nodded then began plucking the correct mangoes into the bag, biting into a very ripe one, he moaned at the sweet taste and Diego chuckled at the pleased expression on his face.

 **10 minutes later**

After filling both their bags with mangoes, they carefully climbed down the tree with Diego using his Magic to make sure both bags floated down with them as Harry was not yet efficient at it.

Once touching ground, Harry grabbed his bag out of the air and threw it over his shoulder, but not before plucking two out of the bag and Diego laughed but did the same and the both of them walked back towards where the shore was while eating the delicious fruits.

 **Petunia's P.O.V**

Petunia sighed and sat against a tree; she believed that a couple years had passed, possibly five or more since she last saw her husband and son and by then she already believed that they were dead.

Over the years, she had obviously lost weight and she didn't really believe that she could last any longer since she couldn't climb any of the trees to get any of the fruits and she was too weak to throw any rocks at them to knock them off.

By this time, she was already regretting rejecting that obvious freak from a couple years ago. Let's face it, she didn't want to die, she had her whole life in front of her and it's because of that Potter boy that all this has happened.

If they hadn't packed and left to get away from those letters then she and her family would be at home living their perfectly normal lives. Dudley would have already gone to Smeltings.

Despite being on the verge of death, she still had too much pride to go and apologize or beg for food.

Lily always told her that her pride would be the death of her and at that time she didn't respond.

She still couldn't respond to the voice of Lily in her head.

"Lily."

 **Harry's P.O.V**

After returning to the shore, Harry and Diego deposited the bags next to the pile of fruits and went back into the forest to pick the coconuts.

Walking behind Diego, Harry looked around the forest and smiled when he saw some baby birds in a tree and a even an exotic looking parrot.

"Diego?"

Said teen hummed at him and slowed his pace to walk in line with Harry.

"What is your other brother like? The one I haven't met."

Diego stiffened for a bit then sighed with a small smile on his face.

"He's older than all of us. He's pretty much the leader and acts more like a dad than brother, he's not that much older than us but he's the more responsible one. He's the reason why Cameron acts so damn responsible. Speaking of Cameron, he's such an ass kisser," He grumbled.

Harry laughed then moved closer to Diego who wrapped his hand around his neck.

"He's sounds cool," He teased.

Diego only snorted. "Cool... right? more like pain in the ass."

 **Regulus' P.O.V**

Standing in-front of the Head Table i the great Hall, Arcturus observed all the students who were doing the same to him. He had called a meeting in the hall for all the students and Professors so now everyone was waiting for him to speak.

"I would like to thank everyone for their early attendance at this meeting as the topic of which I am about to speak has bee argued countless times before being approved. I ask that you all remain quiet while I speak then you may express your opinions after.

Yesterday, the Wizengamot approved of my request to be able to celebrate Samhain, Beltane and Yule, Litha, Mabon, Ostara and Lughasadh and in return, Muggle traditions such as Christmas, Valentines and Halloween are to be removed."

No one moved. No one reacted until what he said sank in and a large majority of the students except for the Blood-traitors, some half-bloods and the Muggleborns stood up and cheered.

The Great Hall was filled with the sound of Happiness and Arcturus smirked inwardly.

 **Part Three Complete**

Bidding goodbye to the Professors, Arcturus walked to the exit for the Professors and left the students and some of the Professors to their celebration.

His plan was coming along beautifully. Within a couple more years, it would finally be completed.

To start from the beginning for anyone to understand what I'm saying would be a lengthy process and would only serve to bore you. To make a long story short, when he was nineteen he knew that his time was coming to an end since Voldemort had already suspected that he would betray him, so he had did a lot of research into Voldemort's past and that was when he came across the information on Hocruxes. By then he had read all the books in his Family's library, Hidden and not and he came across a spell which could in theory, transfer one's soul into a living entity which was already present at the place of performing the spell, but the biggest disadvantage of it was that it took one's entire soul and that it could only be performed as the body was seconds away from being hit by the Avada curse and thus be exposed to the Magic.

Arcturus had gotten lucky as he has stumbled a bit on the spell when one of Voldemort's lackeys was sent to off him. He had successfully performed the spell and his soul was transferred into a parasite which was in the water living with the Inferi. An advantage of performing the spell just as he was about to get hit by the Avada curse was that his body would be dead since without a soul, the vessel would still be alive but instead be brain dead, it would've began to cause Mayhem and destroy everything in it's path just like what would happen to Voldemort if all his soul is gone.

But instead of that happening, the Avada had killed his body before anything bad could've happened.

During his transference, he had gotten out of the cave and just swam anywhere, he was just lucky to end up where he was at the time Dumbledore fell into the water. The difference between Hocruxes and the spell he used was that to get him back out of the parasite, while he had to steal someone else's soul energy to be alive once more, his Magic and that of the victim's Magic would become one while Hocruxes were only brought back with your own power.

He has spent twelve years as a parasite and that was a struggle, he had been eaten more times than he could count and he grimaced at all the stuff he had to do to escape.

He planned to separate both the Muggle and Wizarding world because he knew for a fact that their existence would be discovered sooner or later and that it would be entirely the fault of those Muggleborns and their want to travel between both worlds. He believed that the Wizarding world is trying too please those Mud-bloods by replacing sacred traditions with shit Muggle traditions such as Valentines and Halloween etc.

If everything goes to plan then all those allowances would stop and the Wizarding world won't be on the verge of being discovered by the Mudbloods.

Look, he didn't hate the Mudbloods, no, he hated the way that they wanted Wizards to bend to their ideas of normalcy when Wizards and Witches were anything but normal.

He planned to enforce the Statue of Secrecy upon the parents of Muggleborns and the odd Half-bloods and remove the travelling between both worlds.

For as long as he lived, he would see the Wizarding world being separated entirely from the Muggle world unless Magical kids were born there and he would make sure that they could protect themselves properly if they were to ever be discovered.

 **Harry's P.O.V**

Hauling the large bags filled with coconuts and another hand of bananas, Diego and Harry could only grin at the excitement of the day, sweat glistening down their forehead. They had to remove at least four scorpions from in the tree before they could pick the coconuts.

"That was so exciting," Harry said with a large grin on his face.

Diego nodded his affirmation at Harry's words.

"I know right!"

Walking past the leaves and onto the sand, they were greeted by Chase peeling all of the bananas into the largest bowl they had ever seen, the twins cleaning the Cephalopods and Arthropods, Caleb roasting the breadfruit and Cameron was obviously gathered the wood needed to make the fire.

"This is gonna be so epic," Diego murmured with a grin and Harry couldn't help but agree, it was his birthday after all.

Dropping the bags filled with the coconuts, they dropped to the ground and ignored the laughing at their expense.

"When you've rested a bit, get onto peeling the mangoes," Chase immediately instructed causing Diego to groan.

"Why should I work? It's my birthday."

"Exactly, so you should also help with preparing everything," Caleb interjected with a stick in his hand which he used to turn the breadfruit in the fire.

Harry only groaned in annoyance.

"That's enough resting right guys?" A smug voice which obviously belong to Hunter interjected.

Laughs were heard and Harry rolled his eyes but sat up with a grin on his face.

"All right, I hear you," He murmured before getting up to go wash his hands and gathered a bowl and knife, followed by Diego.

"These mangoes taste so good." Cameron's voice broke the silence as he threw the gathered wood onto the already high pile.

"Damn right they are," Chase laughed.

Harry only smiled at them as they all took a mango from the bag and he couldn't help but think that this was his happy ending.

* * *

 **A/N: Before you panic and think this is the end, it's not hahah. Here's another chapter for you guys! *Flings chapter* :)**

 **Again, if you want to see the guys in here then go to my A03 here is the link or search for Cameron_Reese_Slytherin.**

 **Archiveofourown dot org /** **works/4306410/chapters/21287570**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moving Forward: New Discoveries**

 **Summary: Regulus' plans are moving along, New laws passed, Petunia's help and Harry is told someone life-changing news.**

 **A/n: It's been a while, Im gonna try updating again soon so don't worry :)**

* * *

Harry looked upon the excited faces of the boys as they prepared the caught food while nicking peeled fruits out of another dish; he couldn't help smiling as Chase smacked Diego after catching him eating the mangoes.

This was his life now and he couldn't be happier.

He had six guys looking out for his well-being, soon to be seven guys if what Chase said was any indication.

He got up off the ground and brought the cleaned fishes towards Chase who gave him a small smile then turned back to what he was doing.

"Hey Jem!" Harry turned towards the sound and smiled at Hunter who began motioning for him to come over. Shrugging slightly, he carefully approached the boys, trying not to step on anything. "Hey, what's up?"

Sitting down between them, he crossed his legs in a relaxed lotus position and focused his attention on the two boys.

His question was ignored for a couple seconds as the boys looked at each other for a second before turning their gazes on Harry who frowned at them, a sinking feeling in his gut.

Hunter cleared his throat and dragged a hand through his blonde hair nervously before he answered Harry's previously asked question.

"Well… Hayden and I were thinking…" He trailed off and sent a stern look at Hayden who bit his lips nervously before continuing. "- that you should invite that woman over… "

Within seconds Harry was glaring at them with his hands clenched. "No."

Hunter breathed out deeply and looked at him pleadingly. "Jem, please. The fat man and child are dead, she's the only one lef-"

He was abruptly cut off as Harry stood up and glared at him. "And I care, why?"

He turned his face away from Harry who continued glaring at him.

"He's right, Jem. I think you should just put the past behind you once and for all."

Harry's gaze shifted to the other who were already looking at them then towards Cameron who was staring at him with a smoldering look in his eyes; he couldn't hide the shiver and averted their gazes.

"I-It's not fair." He murmured softly, hands still clenched at his side. "I can't just forget what I had to go through at their hands. I was lucky to survive coming here, they protected themselves and left me to fend for myself, why should I help her? If it was up to them, I'd be lying in a ditch somewhere."

If he had looked up, he would see that all the guys had stiffened at his words.

"Jem."

Harry stiffened as one of the twins sidled up behind him and pulled him back against a firm chest; he couldn't help the soft gasp which left his lips as the other boy placed a soft kiss on his neck, his heated breathed sending shivers down his spine.

"I've known you for a couple months, but I can already tell that you're not that type of person, Jem. I know that you're angry right now but when that anger fades, I know that you'll still feel sad about their deaths and what the woman has become."

"You're better than them."

Harry's head snapped up and his eyes caught those of Cameron who had moved closer and was now standing in front of him.

"I've always believed in killing with kindness, Jem, you should too."

 **(A/n: I don believe in that but hey... That's Legal... Ha ha ha...)  
**  
Harry snorted at that. "He's right, Jem. You shouldn't hold onto anger otherwise it will eventually cloud your judgement and control you. I know you can forgive her, but that doesn't mean that you have to forget. But, that's the thing, forgiving somebody for their wrongs against you just makes you much more better than them."

He bit his lip as the words were spoken into his ear and he turned his head to look into Hayden's penetrative gaze.

He swallowed deeply then gave a stiff nod. "I-I'll think about it… But, I don't want her over here and I'm not budging on that. You can help her but nothing that takes away from our time together."

After saying his piece, he pulled away from Hayden's hold and moved pass Cameron who gripped his hand and pulled him closer, ignoring his struggles until he gave up and rested his head against his chest.

Sobs soon echoed around as the tears that he had been holding for 9 years - since he had finally realised that the Dursley's hated him- finally came out.

Within seconds, everyone crowded around them and wrapped their arms around each other, comforting Jem as he finally broke down after holding his emotions in for so long.

 **Regulus' P.O.V**

Everything was coming along perfectly, it was slow but as long as it was happening, it didn't matter.

He smiled as the law was passed with some people muttering and glaring at him while other were smirking smugly.

He had proposed to the Wizengamot to make it mandatory for all Half-bloods and Muggle-borns to be tested at Gringotts in order to discover any hidden ancestry so that many families who've died without procreating could be restored.

Many great family names have died out and Regulus knew that the answer lied in all the Half-bloods and Muggle-borns as most of them might be descended from squibs or even be bastards.

To be able to restore so many dead family names would benefit the Wizarding world greatly, and Regulus would take all the credit for it.

He still had a long way to go but hopefully, it won't take long.

With Harry Potter missing and presumed dead, a lot of powerful family names have gone with him which could easily had swayed a lot of things but Regulus was glad that no one would be able to access those names. Potter, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin were some of the most powerful names in history and though the Slytherin title had belonged to Voldemort, being defeated by Potter made said boy the new Slytherin heir and Regulus couldn't be happier.

Bit by bit, Voldemort was losing his political clout as the Malfoys were forced to remain neutral as Regulus had threatened to disown Narcissa and by extension Draco.

What made it even sweeter was that he had found a way to remove the dark before he was 'killed.' Voldemort was of course angry to lose such a powerful family and tried to kill them many times but Regulus had already updated the wards and moved the family somewhere safer.

Young Draco would not be attending Hogwarts, which was a pity, but it was a safer option.

Loathe as Regulus was to admit it, Voldemort had followers in Slytherin and a smattering in the other houses and no doubt, they would all be given the order to kill Draco for Lucius' defection.

Voldemort failed to realise that Arcturus Black was actually Regulus who had information about his going ons before he 'died."

It also didn't help that Lucius was his lover once upon a time and although married to his cousin, he would still try his best to protect the prideful man and his family.

Regulus smirked at Arthur Weasley who was sending him a look of contempt and then sneered at him before walking away.

Vermins like Weasley were what was wrong with the world.

No Pureblood worth their name and money would allow their wives to tarnish their family name as Molly Prewitt had done to the Weasley name.

Regulus stared blankly at Crouch Sr whose eyes were narrowed on him and he walked past him. It's too bad he couldn't find Barty, otherwise, he'd make sure to fuck him while Crouch Sr watched on.

The man had always hated Regulus as soon as he realised he was a Black and dating Barty. Being accused on mixing Barty with Voldemort while it was the other way around annoyed Regulus.

Everyone was always quick to blame judge other people's children for things while thinking their own children were sweet little angels.

Regulus had to contain a snort at that.

Barty was anything but. He could vividly remember the times he had to check his food for poison and cast wards around himself to prevent Barty from murdering him before he joined Voldemort and was therefore safe from assassination from his then lover.

He sure could pick the crazies.

An image of Rabastan Lestrange, Xenophilius Lovegood and Evan Rosier flittered across his mind and he barely managed to contain a snort as he entered the elevator which led him out of the Ministry.

On the other hand, they sure were wildcats in bed.

He smirked and scared the ginger haired boy standing at the side with his back against the elevator wall.

A Weasley.

Regulus sneered.

 **Harry's P.O.V**

It took minutes of comforting words before he finally calmed down and raised his face from Cameron's chest. He smiled softly at the bodies crowding him on each side.

"I'm okay now," He murmured softly, clearing his throat to get rid of the hoarseness.

It took a couple seconds before everyone released him and each other until only Cameron was holding him.

Harry looked into Cameron's eyes and bit his lip at the unwavering gaze.

"Stop freaking him out, Cam!" What was unmistakably Diego's voice yelled before using his Magic to separate them and tackling Cameron to the ground.

It didn't take long before they began rolling around in the sand trying to gain the upperhand.

Harry let out a snort of laughter which was joined by the others; he looked around to see Caleb looking at him with an unidentifiable look his his eyes which nevertheless caused him to shiver at the intensity.

What's with all those intense looks? He really didn't know.

"Let's continue guys," Chase's voice interrupted from where he stood over the over large pot adding ingredients.

He looked at Harry critically, a frown on his face before smiling at him then looked back at what he was doing.

Harry sighed and gazed further down the beach then closed his eyes.

He could forgive but never forget because he was much better than she will ever be.

"Hey."

He opened his eyes and his gaze landed on Hunter was stepped closer until Harry was looking up at him.

"Hey," He murmured back softly, closing his eyes as Hunter's hand grasped his chin and moved his face closer to his, connecting their lips in a tender kiss.

Harry blushed but returned the kiss as much as he could before Hunter pulled away, licking his lips.

"Happy Birthday."

Harry smiled at that then leaned up and reconnected their lips before said lips were pulled away from him with a startled yelp from Hunter.

He rolled his eyes and the others except Chase chased Hunter around the site.

"You know," Chase started, ignoring the commotion while stirring the contents of the pot. Harry looked at him. "I believe that I'm the only one who's never kissed you."

Harry blushed at that.

Looking up at him, Chase gave him a smile which he returned. "But then again, I think that I'd rather wait until I can have all of you."

His eyes widened as his face turned tomato red causing Chase to laugh at him.

 **10 minutes later**

After the boys had stopped chasing Hunter, Cameron had packed a plate with Breadfruit and fried fish, a bowl with sliced bananas and mangoes along with two glasses of coconut water then walked down the beach and towards Petunia who they said was leaning against a coconut tree.

Out of all the boys, Cameron was the most compassionate along with Hayden and Hunter on a smaller level.

He made Harry angry sometimes,but he knew that he couldn't change that about him and although it made him angry, he wouldn't change him for he world.

He went from having no one to six guys all wanting to protect and take care of him.

Harry could already tell that he was falling for them and he would never try to deny it.

For the first time since before he was five years old, Harry's body felt lighter.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

 **1 hour and 13 minutes**

Finally! Everything was done. The soup was finished. Luckily they had though to add some of the breadfruit to it and roast the rest which helped to stave the hunger until the soup was done.

They had used some and the mangoes and bananas to make smoothies and ordinary juice so they had different options than coconut.

Harry had never eaten a majority of the things in the soup and he didn't realise just what he was missing out on.

The octopus was heavenly along with the lobsters, crabs etc. He knew better than ti eat the soup and drink juice.

Compassionate Cameron had of course put some of the soup in a bowl and took it to Petunia.

Harry ignored that but gave the boy a kiss when he sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around him in a plead for forgiveness.

"I'm not angry, Cam."

And that was that. The other had pulled him into a kiss and only moved away when Harry's lips were sufficiently swollen.

He glared at him for that as he had trouble opening his mouth fully to eat properly.

He only shrugged.

Harry really wanted to slap him for that, but he should've known better. Cameron always did that when they kissed. Diego loved sticking his tongue down his throat,Hayden and Hunter preferred tender makeouts and Caleb loved using a lot tongue. He'd never kissed Chase but could already tell that he was the more passionate of them all just from the way he handled Harry. The seventh brother might be all of the combined and Harry couldn't help but shudder as he imagined the onslaught.

He sighed and tried his best to eat everything as he knew better than to waste food.

"Hey Jem?" He looked up while biting a section of tentacle, raising and eyebrow in wonder. "Do you know that you can carry kids?"

Harry blanched and almost dropped his bowl.

"B-But I'm male."

Snorts met his words. "So? You're a Wizard, you're body isn't like those non-magical males."

Harry knew he was referring to Vernon and Dudley.

"I-I have…"

"A womb? Yes."

"Oh," He murmured, resting his bowl to the side and promptly fainting.

"Shit."

 **Regulus' P.O.V**

The Magical community of Great Britain was in an uproar as Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley. Killing, maiming and destroying various stores before portkeying away just as members of the Order of the Phoenix and the Aurors showed up.

From his office in the High tower at Hogwarts, Regulus shook his head.

Useless.

Both the Order and the Aurors were good for nothing but appearances. They became worse as Dumbledore 'died.'

He shrugged at that. Wasn't his fault that Dumbledore was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The students and staff were safe in the castle as Regulus had boosted the ward stone after he discovered that Dumbledore was steadily draining the stone which explained Quirrell managing to enter the school with Voldemort on the back of his head.

Regulus took great satisfaction in airing Dumbledore's dirty laundry and laughed as dozens of Wizards and Witches scrambled to St. Mungos when it was released that Dumbledore loved using Obliviate after Regulus uncovered Veritaserum laced lemon drops in his office.

Of course there were many die-hard Dumbledore fanatics but a huge majority turned against him and that suited Regulus just fine.

Later today, he would be having a staff meeting in order to plan for all students except the Purebloods to be tested by the Goblins. The letter have already been sent to all the parents but don't be fooled, those letters don't contain permission slips, they're simply warning them that according to what results they get, then a lot of changes would be made.

Regulus won't allow any Upstart Muggle,Muggle-born, Half-blood or Pureblood to stop this.

No matter what the cost was.

 **Petunia's P.O.V**

Her breathing was laboured as she was propped up against the coconut tree, she could swear that she wasn't gonna last long with no food in her stomach.

She couldn't fish or climb trees and mostly got lucky on anything edible hanging low for her to pick. Of course she always saw the freaks but she rather die than beg them for anything and judging from the way Potter moved, he was willing to let her starve to death.

She was already slim but now she looking like a walking Skeleton. She hadn't eaten in three days and it was taking its toll.

Tears spill from her eyes.

She didn't want to die but yet here she was, her husband and child were dead and she was dying of hunger, all because of Lily's son.

She refused to entertain the thought that they were wrong because it was easier to shift the blame on the boy.

Her body tensed when she heard the tell-tale sound of someone approaching and she turned her head as much as she could and her eyes landed on the ginger haired boy she had met some time ago.

One of the freaks.

She wanted to yell at him but was too weak to open her mouth.

Watching as he kneeled down in front of her, her eyes widened and her stomach growled as the scent of food invaded her nostrils.

He placed everything in front of her and gazed upon her defeated body.

"It's amazing how the tables have turned but I'm not here to gloat, no one deserves to die of starvation but I find myself not really caring if it happens to you. Jem already told us what life was like living under your roof and although I'm quite livid, I almost can't help but feel sorry for you. The others lack the compassion I have so you should feel lucky that I'm not like that."

She could barely contain the flinch at his words and was surprised when he placed something at her lips. Refusing to open her mouth, he breathed out deeply. "You obviously can't feed yourself yet, so open your mouth. You won't last a day longer if you don't."

That was all the push she needed to open her mouth and within seconds, her taste buds tingled as she ate the fruit she was being fed.

Petunia swallowed and closed her eyes in remembrance of the sweet taste before another piece was placed at her lips.

So that was how it continued, the freak continued feeding her fruit and some coconut water and during all that, Petunia's consciousness was slowly but surely referring to the freak as boy and when she could feel her energy returning, she opened her mouth and said the words that she had never told Lily's son or anyone else for that matter.

"T-Thank you."

Her words were met with a frown before the boy nodded his head. "Are able to eat on your own now?" She didn't reply and instead tried to move away from the tree as slowly as she could until she was positive that she wasn't going to fall over.

Looking down at the food in front of her, she moved her hand towards the placed filled with some time of food and picked one up.

"That's breadfruit, it's ripe so you won't feel parched but you still have coconut water left."

She ignored him and instead began eating.

The boy let out a sigh before getting up from where he was crouching. "I'll bring you soup later and tomorrow, we'll build you your own home. You don't deserve it but hey, I can't ignore the obvious suffering from anyone, even someone as despicable as you." Without another word, he took his leave and although she acted like she didn't care, the words hit her hard as she remembered another boy calling her a despicable human being.

She remembered his face as clear as day and his name. He was Lily's friend and every time they met, he would always insult her and although she gave as good as she got, no one else's words had ever cut so deep.

The boys name? Snape, Severus Snape.

If he died along with Lily then good riddance. Petunia did not pretend to even care.

 **General P.O.V**

As the years passed, the disappearance of the Dursley was still ongoing as all evidence pointed to them being lost at sea, but no matter how far they scouted, they couldn't make heads or tails to where the family were.

The Dursleys were to be tried of cases of child neglect, endangerment and abuse as the police had raided their home and found evidence of a child living in a small cupboard under the stairs and even from numerous reports from children and teachers who came forward about the youngest Dursley's bullying and the bruises seen on young Harry Potter's body.

What made it even worse was that those who witnessed young Harry being beaten up and riddled with bruises experienced severe headaches when trying to remember and the Dursley's were pinned with another charge which could earn them a lifetime in prison.

It was even long after that it was discovered that Vernon Dursley was embezzling money from Grunnings and young Harry as they were receiving money to care for the child but failed to use it said child and instead spoiled their own if the tell-tale rags seen on young Harry were anything to go by.

They were obviously on the run and no matter what, they all hoped that the despicable family hadn't killed the boy as it seems like they were running from something as their fireplace contains thousands of burnt letters they unfortunately hadn't found any which weren't burned to a crisp.

Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey was taped off as evidence to use against the Dursleys.

A case like this won't even need to be adjourned as the Dursley's were sure to receive lifetimes sentences while the younger Dursley would go to St. Brutus' for an indefinite number of time.

Young Harry would obviously be evaluated by a Medical and Psychiatric professional.

 **Harry's P.O.V**

After being woken up after fainting, Harry was still a bit in shock at what he heard but he still tried to finish his soup because the boys had already gone for seconds and he was NOT missing out.

"So… I've already decided that I'm not gonna get pregnant… Ever."

Silence met his words and Harry smiled at getting his point across and continued eating. Seconds later, the clearing erupted in noise as everyone except Harry jumped to their feet and began yelling in what sounded like outrage.

He sighed and looked up into their angry faces as they yelled at him and at each other.

Even Chase looked pissed.

"Would you guys calm down," He muttered softly, picking one of the lobsters out of the bowl and removing the shell.

"How can we be calm when you just said that you don't want kids?" Caleb asked, glaring at Harry.

Said boy sighed once more and popped piece of the lobster meat in his mouth. "I'm kidding."

He turned back towards the lobster and contained shelling it, ignoring the fact that the noise had died down.

"Really?"

He rolled his eyes but nodded. "I'm obviously still too young, but I'd love to have kids. What you should worry about is that fact that all of you are obviously not Human but I am." He managed to keep the anger out of his voice at that.

They still hadn't told him what they were. He didn't count Caleb as that was unavoidable.

"Oh shit, that is gonna be a problem," Cameron spoke up, plopping down and picking up his bowl. The others slowly followed until they were eating their food once more.

"No it's not."

All eyes turned towards Chase who was already looking at them with a smirk in his face and raised eyebrows.

It took a moment before they snapped out of their shock to question him. "What do you mean?" asked the voice of Hunter who was leaning forward a bit.

Chase only shrugged. "Exactly what I said." Most of then frowned while the others had surprised looks on their faces. "If they have children then they'd be Half-breeds, or just Half and Half. In theory, nothing should affect be wrong with them but I'm not completely positive. I'd say the chances of it being smooth are 93 % bases on the fact that our genetic makeup isn't that far-off from Jem's. But, that percent is pertaining to the twins. Mixing with Jem should be fine but all of us are different so I don't know what would happen if we do."

For a minute nobody spoke, they were too busy digesting Chase's words, even Harry. "So wait," He started, putting his Ruby bowl on the ground. "What you're saying is that it's safer to mix with the twins and no one else?"

If the looks on everyone else's face was any indication, they were livid. Caleb threw his bowl to the ground in anger before standing up and walking away towards the ocean, ignoring everyone's eyes.

Within seconds, he disappeared into the water.

Harry bit his lip and looked at Chase's pleadingly. The other boy sighed. "Just let him cool off a bit." Harry nodded slowly and clenched his hands into his pants. "M-Maybe nothing bad might happen since it's okay with the Twins, or you can find out somehow." He begged, looking into Chase's eyes imploringly.

Said guy gave him a slow nod. "I'll see what I can do."

And that was enough. It may not be a completely positive answer, but it gave Harry and the others a bit of hope.

During the entire conversation, the twins remained quiet and avoided looking at anyone. Harry of course noticed and got up and approached them.

"Hey, don't feel guilty. It's no one's fault," He soothed, crouching down and grabbing both of their hands. "No one's angry at you."

They looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

Harry returned it then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on both of their lips before pulling away. "Good."

The rest of the night showed them emptying the pot, the dishes filled with fruit and the jugs filled with juice.

By the end of it, Harry received Birthday wishes again and he could proudly say that this was one of the best birthdays he'd ever had, including the one last year.

Lucky for them, all they had to do was vanish everything as they were too full to even thinking of washing all the dirty dishes.

They all took a quick rinse in the ocean and cast freshening charms on each other and Harry before taking said boy home and placing him on his bed.

He fell asleep instantly, surrounded by smiles from all the boys.

"So, you guys wanna start the house for the woman? Or should we do it tomorrow?" The voice of Cameron asked.

Glares were sent his way before one by one, all the brothers except him, Hunter and Hayden disappeared.

"Well," Hayden started, clapping his hands briefly. "Looks like it's just us."

Cameron only smiled.

"Looks like."

With that said, they began scouting for a safe place far away from Jem to start building.

 **Regulus' P.O.V**

Regulus groaned and threw his head back briefly as the other continued rambling on and on about his supposed tales of adventures.

The man ignored his obvious looks of annoyance and instead keep babbling on.

"Look," He started, abruptly cutting the man off. "You're not and will NEVER be qualified for a position in this school. You're obviously lying about conquering the numerous creatures mentioned and if it's true, then I'd bet that it wasn't by your hand."

Within seconds, the man's face reddened in anger and Regulus could care less.

"If you would do me a favour and removed your presence from my sight, it's be much appreciated."

The man glared at him and stood up.

"I'll be sure to mention your disrespect to everyone," was all he said before walking away.

Regulus rolled his eyes at that. If that fraud thought he could ruin Regulus then he was obviously mistaken. If the memories he'd read plainly at the surface of the man's mind was any indication, then he'd obviously be sent to Azkaban on a life sentence for using Obliviate on so many people.

He had better things to do than entertain a so called 'Celebrity.' He still needed to find Barty, destroy Voldemort's soul containers as he already destroyed the Diary which was given to him by Lucius, the Locket which Kreacher failed to destroy, the Tiara in the Room of Requirement and the Cup in Bellatrix's vault. Regulus was head of the Black family so he was able to gain permission to enter her vault and he couldn't help the smirk which flittered across his face.

He had already gotten Sirius freed from Azkaban, unfortunately. The man was a nuisance but luckily for Regulus, he had to be monitored by a Mind Healer until further notice. It was blindingly easy to catch Pettigrew and Regulus cherished the memory of the looks of horror on the faces of the Weasleys.

He sighed softly.

What good times.

Right now, he had a meeting with the Board of Governors in order to send a couple of able Wizards and Witches throughout the school to find another entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Oh he knew it was real, Regulus was anything but an idiot. After remembering that one student had died at the school, he'd interviewed her and was recounted a tale of how she died.

It was easy to put one and two together and realise that the entrance to the Chamber was in the bathroom.

The only downside was that the use Parseltongue was obviously the only way to enter the Chamber and as far as they knew, there weren't any known Parseltongue's in England except Voldemort.

But,he wouldn't give up that a silly, he would find a way in that Chamber if It was the last thing he did.

Oh how he loved a good challenge.

* * *

 **A/n: Some stuff may not be highlighted or spaced correctly but it's the best I can do on my phone. Please leave a comment!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Moving On To Greener Pastures**

 **Summary: W** **hile Cameron, Hayden and Hunter build Petunia's house, Chase is researching mixing their Dna, Regulus is moving along with his plans and Harry is moving forward.**

 **Notes:** **It's been so long since I updated, I honestly forgot until I got a new review and I should really finish my stories so I'm gonna try finishing their story hopefully this month and the finishing my other ones! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Regulus' P.O.V**

Regulus barely managed to stop himself from massaging his head as shouts resonated around the room by the members of the Board of Governors.

"If you're all quite done acting like a bunch of unruly Muggles, perhaps we can move on with the reason why we're gathered here today."

He ignored the scandalised looks sent his way after comparing them to Muggles.

Caius Shafiq, one of the board members scowled at him and he simply raised an eyebrow, not at all intimidated.

"Lord Black, are you implying that the The Chamber of Secrets does in fact exist and that the entrance is hidden in a bathroom, the **girl's** bathroom to be precise?" Mathieu Rosier intoned sceptically, a hint of a smirk noticeable on his face as he continued. "Perhaps, one might have to question why exactly you were in the girl's bathroom to discover the so-called Chamber of Secrets."

Regulus looked at him in Amusement and had to hide his smirk as the man looked at him in suspicion. "Lord Rosier, I find it insulting that you dare imply that I'm some sort of paedophile," He raised his hand as the man as about to retort. "Ah, don't try to deny your words as anyone with a brain can reach the same conclusion to your words as I have. I however assure you that I barely no ill thoughts towards **children**."

His implications were very obvious to those listening. It's true, he bore no ill thoughts against the children but he adults on the other hand…

"I came to the conclusion that the Chamber exists during one of my weekly sweeps of Hogwarts as you are aware to make positive that there are no hidden entrances that can be infiltrated. To further assure you, it was not I who discovered the Chamber but one of my cleaning Staff, most notably a female who quickly relayed to me about a hidden room somewhere in the bathroom which she could not access. As Headmaster it is my duty to personally attend to the matter and that was how I discovered the Snakes carved onto the taps and furthermore I interviewed the ghost which I believe haunts the bathroom and had her simple recount how she died. It wasn't difficult reaching the conclusion that I did. The ghost as exorcised after I found numerous complaints from students which were all pushed to the side by our deceased Headmaster." His lip curled at the thought of Dumbledore.

"It is also beneficial that no student ever come to the conclusion that I did if they ever were to discover the taps and as the ghost. We simply do not want another dead child on our hands now do we?" His question was rhetorical and he watched how the other members' eyes turned serious.

Children were important to the Wizarding world after all.

"If you are all sufficiently convinced now, may I employ the Aurors' help in finding the entrance?"

Athena Travers cleared her throat at that. "Why the Aurors? Why not simply continue to use your 'cleaning staff' as you put it?"

Regulus held back a sigh.

"Madame Travers, are you forgetting that this Chamber was built by Salazar Slytherin who is a well-known Parseltongue? Or the fact that a student died when the Chamber opened by whatever guards it? All evidence points to a creature of a massive size and investigations done on the body found no lacerations or any entry wounds implying how the girl died. I'm sure you understand just what I'm trying to say."

By the grim looks on their faces they all came to the same conclusion.

"The only creature I know that can kill without harming the body is…"

Shafiq trailed off and Regulus gladly continued.

"A Basilisk, my dear."

 **Hunter, Hayden and Cameron P.O.V**

"That woman has got to be the most ungrateful person I've ever met," Hunter hissed, hands clenched at his side.

Cameron sighed and wrapped an arm around Hunter's shoulder. "Sometime you gotta give without receiving anything, it's the right thing to do after all ."

Hayden snorted. "The amount of crap that comes out of your mouth always ceases to amaze me. As compassionate as I am, Cameron, not even deserves to have everything on a silver platter. That woman is simply full of bitterness and I know you can sense that."

Cameron sighed. "Well, she did tell me thank you when I brought food to her."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Cameron. If I was starving and someone brought me something to eat I would practically kiss their ass."

"You know, you two are supposed to be on my side."

"So? That doesn't mean we're blind to the circumstances surrounding Jem's hate of her."

Cameron just shrugged as they came upon a bamboo filled clearing a good distance away from Jem's house. "I think it'll be easier connecting the anchoring stones together if they are within distance though not to close as Jem would have our heads if he saw her everyday."

Hunter and Hayden laughed at that. "Of course, I want my kisses."

Cameron snorted at Hayden's words. "Simply addicting."

Hums of agreement met his words.

 **Harry's P.O.V**

Harry snorted as Chase and Diego wrestled in the sand over one thing or another while Caleb egged them on.

"Come on, Chase! Beat his ass!"

He grinned at when Diego flipped Caleb the bird.

Said guy only waved at him then turned towards him and smirked at him. He simply rolled his eyes and averted his eyes pointedly only to squeal moments later when Caleb tackled him entirely on the sand, mindful not to use all his weight.

"You know, Jem, aren't you supposed to be stopping them?"

Harry snorted. "I've known them too well to believe that separating the would work. They would simply go back to fighting."

Caleb only hummed, all the while placing butterfly kisses down his neck. "I'm surprised that you guys don't find me too young to be kissing me like this, other people would label all of you pedophiles."

Caleb only began sucking lightly on his neck. "But then again, it's not like we're having Sex, that'll have to wait until I'm at least Eighteen." He moaned softly when Caleb grazed his teeth along his neck before his entire weight disappeared completely.

Harry opened his eyes which he didn't realise that he closed in the first place to see Caleb wrestling both Chase and Diego and he only rolled his eyes and simply basked in the sunshine.

'I swear they act like kids sometimes.'

 **Cameron, Hayden and Hunter's P.O.V**

"Isn't this enough bamboos for now? Hunter whined.

"Yeah, she doesn't need a big place like Jem's," Hayden agreed.

Cameron hummed then shrugged. "True."

Looking at the pile of cleaning cut bamboos, they got to work on building the woman's house.

They always forgot her name, not like it was important.

 **Three hours later**

"That should do it, it's not as big as Jem's or detailed but it'll do."

Cameron nodded then added a rope ladder so that the woman can pull it up when she climbed up. Jem had mentioned seeing one in some movie he watched years ago and wanted one in instead of the retractable ladder Chase had made.

"We already cushioned the grass and added an anchoring stone so she should be okay. I think we shoulder gather some coconuts, mangoes and bananas for her since she is too weak and fry some fish and roast some breadfruit for her."

"Maybe you should live as her butler and chef while you're at it, Cam."

Said guy only rolled his eyes. "Jem's rubbing off on you too much."

Hunter flipped him the bird in reply. "Fine, but you're adding preservation Magic to them. I'm not wasting any more of my Magic for her."

Hayden agreed wholeheartedly.

"I really fail to understand how both of you are the same people who agreed with feeding her last night," Cameron intoned, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Just because we're not complete do-gooders like you doesn't mean we're not compassionate," Hayden replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hunter continued. "On some level."

Cameron sighed loudly. "Let's just go, I want my daily dose of kisses from Jem."

Both twins smirked. "Why didn't you say that in the first place." Without saying anything else, they sped off to gather the food.

Cameron snorted.

 **Regulus' P.O.V**

He smirked in triumph as he left the meeting. Now that he had permission to involve the Aurors, not like he needed it but it was more convenient that way without them hounding him on not informing them of his plans, he headed back to Hogwarts.

Believe it or not, Regulus wasn't necessarily evil, sure he killed Dumbledore but hey, survival of the fittest as the Muggles would say.

He didn't completely hate Muggles, he just wanted to make certain that they weren't killed off if they were ever discovered by any loose-lipped Mudblood or Half-Blood.

The Muggle world kept on advancing and so should the Wizarding world .

Everyone failed to realise that they weren't Muggles and they shouldn't try to fit in with them when they were noticeably different. Regulus didn't forget the way they persecuted innocent Muggles from their beliefs of believing them to be Witches. If they were discovered wholly unprepared then the Muggles would destroy them and experiment on ways to harness their Magic.

Unsuccessfully mind you, either you were born with Magic or you weren't. There was no inbetween by trying to make a Muggle a Witch or Wizard.

He sighed and rubbed at his temple when he came out of the fireplace into his office. Sitting down in his chair, he looked at the Phoenix sitting on its perch staring at him.

"You may not agree with my methods but you know as well as I do that it's the only way to ascertain our continued survival."

Fawkes only thrilled at him sadly but with an understanding look in his eyes.

 **'I know.'**

Regulus smirked.

Did he fail to mention that all Headmasters or Headmistresses bonded with the Phoenix? Who cares. Dumbledore had done a swell job of convincing everyone that the Phoenix was his familiar when in actuality, Fawkes was a guardian of the school of which his egg had hatched conveniently when Dumbledore became Headmaster.

He sighed then pulled an unopened letter from the side of his desk.

Opening it, he didn't bother checking for any spells, he knew the sender too well to believe that he'd try anything.

 _Dear Regulus,_

 _I bet you're surprised that I recognized your handwriting don't you? I've been your lover for years before to not know your handwriting . As you very well know, I have a daughter and to continue any relationship with you would be simply baffling. We parted ways because your possessiveness was simply preposterous and I have a responsibility to my daughter to not see her father ever being mistreated by anyone. I agree it has been many years since I've seen you as have many others and you may have changed but I highly doubt that. I'll give you the benefit of doubt for now. If you can convince me that I'm not making the wrong decision to give you another chance then I'll agree to be your spouse, nothing less. I am not baring you a child unmarried._

 _Good day,_  
 _Xeno Lovegood_

Regulus smirked. 'You miss me as much as I you, Xeno. I'll have you this time.'

Out of all his lovers, only Xenophilius came close to being his spouse as they parted a week before their wedding as Regulus' possessiveness became too much for the other man to bear.

The years have change him, but not by much. He was a lot more confident in his ability to satisfy his partner so he didn't have to worry about another broken engagement in the future.

Xenophilius will always belong to Regulus, and he guessed that he'll have a stepchild soon enough.

Luna Lovegood.

Regulus smiled, having a seer as a daughter would be highly beneficial as would having one as a spouse would also be. He wasn't reconnecting with Xenophilius because of him being a Seer if that's what you're thinking; he had always loved the other man and it was about time he finally had him.

If it wasn't for his 'death' he would've already found a way to reconnect with the other man but then again, dear Luna wouldn't have been born and Regulus was growing quite fond of the girl since she started Hogwarts.

He of course had put a stop to any bullying that looked to be rearing its head against the girl. He wanted Xenophilius to be Sweet and compliant to him but to also believe him to be changed, which he was.

In no time, he'll have the other man by his side where to belonged. If he wasn't so busy over the two years he came back, he would've already tried to reconnect with him.

He couldn't withhold his shiver of the thought of the man in his bed once more.

He couldn't wait.

 **Harry's P.O.V**

Harry laughed as he swam away from Diego who was obviously letting him get away judging by the smirk on his face as he simply paddled after him.

"Really Jem? I think I deserve a kiss for the day. Everyone except Chase already had theirs."

Harry giggled. "You don't deserve any kisses!" He retorted, as he tread the water only for his eyes to widen as Diego started swimming, reaching him in no time.

Before he could move, said guy simply wrapped an arm around his hips and brought him closer until their noses were touching. "That's not fair, what have I ever done to you," He whispered, lips briefly caressing Harry's before he angled his head towards said boy's neck and began placing butterfly kisses along his neck.

Harry's hands wrapped around his neck and he bit his lip. "I-I have to say that I'm frankly annoyed at you for making that lobster pinch my bum."

Diego snorted against his neck before pulling back, "It was a joke, I thought you would notice something crawling on you."

Harry only huffed. "Well I didn't and for that you deserve no kisses."

Diego raised an eyebrow. "We'll see."

Before Harry could retort, the other latched onto his neck and began intently sucking a hickey onto his skin causing him to gasp and for his hands to tighten around Diego's neck.

"D-D-D… ah...hmm."

 **Chase's P.O.V**

Chase frowned as he talked to his brother. "Are you positive that it's safe?"

"I've repeated myself multiple times already, **Chase**. He's a Wizard and any children will simply be a Half-breed. Have you forgotten that Uncle has Half-breed children who are a perfect mix of both his and his human's Dna?"

Chase breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. At least that's one less thing to worry. When exactly are you gonna meet him? It's been two years."

His brother snorted at him. "Not until he's ready."

Chase rolled his eyes at that. "You mean until you can mate with him. Your self-restraint is admirable."

The other simply smirked. "That's because I'm better than you, **Chase**."

Said guy glared at him. "Stop putting so much emphasis on my name, you'll have one soon enough."

His brother only chuckled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Not too soon, **Chase**."

Chase only groaned in exasperation.

 **Cameron, Hayden and Hunter's P.O.V**

"Ugh… Are we done yet? I'm hungry."

Cameron shook his head at him. "Hayden, you literally have a bag filled with mangoes in your hand, Hunter has three hands of bananas and I have coconuts in this sack. How exactly can you whine about being hungry?"

Hayden looked at him in shock, "Oh, well I guess I can continue eating without hiding from you."

Cameron only rolled his eyes when Hunter pulled a half-eaten banana from behind his back.

"What?" Said guy asked after polishing the rest of the banana.

Cameron sighed and pulled a mango from his pocket causing the twins' eyes to widen.

"You sneaky bastard!"

Cameron snickered at their outburst. "What? I'm compassionate but not a total idiot, I'm not gonna starve myself for that witch. I feel sorry for her on some level but not by much despite what you guys think. I probably would've left her to starve if our brother hadn't told me to intervene. He's currently bribing me with that dagger he found."

Both of the twins' eyes widened once more. "I knew you were compassionate but not on that level, I mean, to do something that you know would make Jem angry really had to be for a very very good reason. So, do you have the dagger now, I know that you were practically salvaging over it."

Cameron smirked, "Of course, but now our brother apparently has a matching sword and shield, the bastard. I have to continue playing nice to get them."

Hunter snorted. "And it took two years for you to come clean. I wonder about you sometimes."

Cameron rolled his eyes at him. "I'm sure you do, let's go and catch some fish and crabs and pick the breadfruit along the way. I want to be done and over with this woman to get back to Jem."

Hunter laughed and Hayden grinned. "I'm sure, you're a greedy Bitch after all!" With that said, he took off running, the bananas floating after him.

Cameron took a Coconut out of the sack and took off after him, the sack floating after him.

Hayden rolled his eyes and pulled another mango from the bag. "Children."

He followed after them calmly.

 **Petunia's P.O.V**

Petunia sighed as she continued eating a banana from the bowl one of the frea- boys had brought her this morning; she knew that the only way she'll survive longer is if she was nicer to them so she had to grudgingly push her pride to the backdoor, there were no gossiping neighbors around only creatures that wanted to kill her.

The only barrier standing between her and them were those boys and she'd be stupid to continue to reject their help. She already lost her family and mourned them until he tears stopped coming. The only thing she could do now was look out for herself and make friends with those boys.

Her next meal and survival depended on her attitude towards them and it was about time that she acted like the adult she was and stopped hating on Potter for something he couldn't control. It was their fault that they ended up here and she lost her family because of it. If only they had just let me go to that blasted school then they would still be home, alive and happy.

She sighed and her bottom lip trembled. A sob left her throat and tears slid down her face.

She was all alone and she's finally realising that she really wasn't as perfect as she tried to be.

She hoped Lily could forgive her Jealousy.

 **Regulus' P.O.V**

Regulus exited Gringotts with a small smile on his face and his robe pocket heavier than when he came in.

He wasn't gonna wait a second longer to claim his beloved. He was going to deliver it in person, screw the rules. This man was the most important people in his life, even his plans for the Wizarding world were nowhere near as important as Xenophilius.

When Regulus fell for the quirky man, he fell hard and it had scared him back then. He had long since embraced his feelings and he wasn't gonna wait a second longer.

"Ahem, Lord Black."

Regulus internally shivered in disgust at the sick sweet voice; he turned towards the person and successfully managed to contain the sneer which threatened to show on his face.

"Madame Umbridge, how delightful to stumble upon you this fine evening."

The woman simpered at him and his lip almost curled in disgust. This cretin hardly held a flame to his dear Xenophilius.

"I'm certainly in luck, Lord Black. I was about to Owl you later on but how convenient of us to chance upon one another this afternoon."

"Yes… Convenient."

Umbridge faltered a bit at the undertone of his voice but braved on. "I wanted to formally invite you to a Luncheon of which both I and the esteemed Minister Fudge would be in attendance. I hope you can attend."

Regulus sighed internally. He really was annoyed at these two fools always pestering him but playing nice always benefited him in the end. "Of course, Madame Umbridge. I accept your invitation. Until then, I unfortunately have elsewhere to be, perhaps you can Owl me the details."

Umbridge's face tinged red at the obvious dismissal but see forced a smile on her face. "Of course, Lord Black. I will make haste with your invitation."

"Yes… Good day, Madame Umbridge." Without another word, he nodded at the woman and apparited on the spot.

 _'Bitch.'_

He apparited a distance away from where he knew Xenophilius to live and he raised an eyebrow at the shack.

As soon as they were married, the man and his daughter were moving in with him.

He spread his Magic out towards the Wards and he scowled at how weak they were. It was a surprise that the man hadn't been attacked by now but he dutifully sent a pulse of his Magic towards them to inform the man of his presence as he doubted those weak Wards would alert him otherwise.

He was granted entry a couple seconds later and he briskly walked towards the house, the door opening almost immediately and he frowned at the state of his beloved.

"Bunny, your appearance leaves much to be desired," He stated silkily.

Xenophilius rolled his eyes at him and crossed his arms. "I haven't heard that endearment for years, I didn't realise that I needed to upkeep my appearance for man presumed dead for years and whom of which I wasn't in any relationship with."

Regulus scowled at the reminder. "You were always a **particular** person, but that was what attracted me to you all those years ago. Though, I couldn't help hating that trait of yours when we parted."

Xenophilius smiled thinly. "You're very much aware why we parted."

Regulus rolled his eyes. Appearances weren't important around Xenophilius if he hoped to convince the man of his proposal. That was one thing with gaining the trust of the man, he had to be himself.

"Forgive my impertinence of being utterly besotted with you, Bunny. I hadn't realise that showing my love for you was not allowed," He hissed, stepping closer towards the other man until there was barely any space between them.

Xenophilius sighed. "We both know that wasn't the issue, Regulus."

"I'm sure," He intoned. "Are you going to invite me in or are we having our entire conversation outside?"

The other man rolled his eyes but turned around and walked inside without saying a word.

Regulus smiled and followed him inside. His smile however disappeared when his eyes surveyed the interior of the house.

"Not posh enough for you?" Xenophilius asked, watching him intently.

Regulus grimaced, "I hardly call this hovel anywhere close to posh. This home is somewhere I expect the Weasleys to dwell."

"I find it amusing that you wish to convince me of your proposal yet insult my home in my presence."

Regulus sighed. "I have changed but I'm not blind. You've always respected my honesty and I'm not about to change that much about myself." He moved towards the other man whose body stiffened noticeably.

His beloved could never hide his emotions well.

Coming to a halt in front of Xenophilius, he reached out and unclasped his folded arms then pulled the other man closer.

"Regulus," He murmured softly.

Said man gave him a small smile. "It's been a while, Bunny. You've been on my mind for so long, you don't know how much my feelings for you got stronger. There's been no one else who's held my heart as easily as you have. I know that the only way to gain your trust is to be completely honest with you. I Love you, Xenophilius Lovegood."

A tear slid down the other man's eye and he turned his face away from Regulus' gaze as his tears came freely.

"Reg…"

Regulus clasped the other's neck in his hand and turned his face.

"Bunny," He murmured softly, leaning forward and connecting their lips in a long awaited kiss.

Xenophilius gasped and more tears streamed down his face.

 _'Reg.'_

 **Harry's P.O.V**

Harry smirked at Diego who was being suspended in the air by Caleb who was jealous after he caught him practically gnawing on his neck.

"Oh come on! It's not like you wouldn't do it!" Diego yelled in outrage.

"Of course I would, but not to that extent you Bitch!"

Harry giggled at the glares Caleb sent his way. "And you, I'll get to you soon."

Harry only rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'll swallow that tongue soon."

Harry pulled his tongue back into his mouth and blushed hotly.

"Caleb, let me down! I swear I'll cut your damn hair in your sleep!"

Caleb snorted. "I'll turn you to stone right now if you entertain that thought even longer!"

"Children!"

They all looked around for the voice but couldn't find anyone.

"Who is that?"

Laughter was heard. "Don't tell me that you don't know the voice of your brother!"

Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh, brother!" Diego shouted. "Are you gonna show yourself?"

A snort met his words. "No, of course not! It's not time yet! I simply grow tire of your actions. Jem, I can't wait to officially claim you but unfortunately I have business to attend to. Goodbye."

Silence resonated for a bit only to be broken by the sound of Diego's yell as he fell on his back.

Harry broke from his shock to laugh.

Caleb smirked. "This day has been so eventful."

Diego glared at him as he got up and dusted himself off.

"I'll get you back sooner or later."

Caleb snorted. "I'm sure."

 **Cameron, Hayden and Hunter's P.O.V**

"Finally! We just need to find the woman and explain to her then we're done! It's almost night and I haven't even kissed Jem yet," Hunter whined.

"Is that all you think about?" Cameron asked in exasperation.

Hunter snorted. "Oh save me the crap, you're thinking the exact same thing."

He shrugged but didn't deny it.

"Let's just find the woman," He murmured. "Hayden, go to the house and fry the breadfruit and the food we caught. When we find the woman I'll explain to her then come and place the preservation Magic over the food."

 **(A/n: They obviously don't do spells like charms or jinx so everything is just named as Magic.)**

Hayden nodded in understanding.

Both Cameron and Hunter placed their bags down then left to go look for the woman.

Hayden simply used his Magic to float all the food then began his trek back to the house to cook everything.

"This day can't be over soon enough."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! I did this in one day, hopefully I'll finish the entire story soon! Please leave a Comment! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Prevention Is Better Than Cure**

 **Summary: Harry finally discovers why the brothers are so protective and secretive of him. Regulus and Xenophilius are making progress and the boys are surprised by Petunia's sudden bout of maturity.**

 **A/n: When I say that I'm trying to complete this story, I really wasn't kidding, plus you guys deserve it! :)**

* * *

 **Cameron, Hunter's P.O.V**

Silence reigned throughout the jungle as the boys focused on finding the troublesome woman. To be honest, they were getting annoyed at the amount of things they had to do for her just because of their nosy brother. Cameron in particular grew weary of defending the woman and earning Jem's anger.

if it weren't for the fact that the sword and shield were important relics then he wouldn't have bothered. Both items including the sword were conductors of Magic and they also boosted one's Magic. Having them would greatly benefit Cameron and not to mention that he would be able to protect Jem better with the trio.

It wasn't like his brother wasn't interested in protecting Jem, but he was a goody-two-shoes in Cameron's opinion. he wanted to help everyone even when they didn't deserve it.

Ever since Jem arrived on the island, they knew that he was different than all the other mortals before him. Cameron was sceptical at first on whether Jem would survive. He grew weary of becoming close to someone only for them to end up dying but even he could sense that Jem was different. the first time he laid eyes on Jem, he could sense the Magic in him and that gave him a bit of hope that he would survive longer than the others, but his hope rose even more when he sense an extremely strong layer of Magic protecting Jem.

To him it appeared burgundy in color and he knew that the others could also see it. It had taken a while for them to identify it but they eventually discovered that it was Love Magic. They had only ever seen it once and it was a very long time ago when their Uncle bonded to his Human wife. Love Magic was one of the most strongest forms of Magic around beside Sex Magic.

But, Jem's protection was very much different than that of their Uncle's. Jem's appeared more stronger and that sort of strength only came from a sacrificial ritual. They came to the conclusion that someone had sacrificed themselves for Jem and that was... unbelievable. He had never seen such thing before but he was glad that Jem would be well protected.

"There she is," Hunter said, breaking him from his thoughts.

He sighed and turned towards where Hunter was pointing and saw the woman leaning against a very tall Coconut tree.

Cameron half-heartedly wished that a coconut would fall on her head.

"Let's just get this over with and meet up with the other's."

Hunter hummed his agreement and they both began approaching the woman who had her eyes closed.

"Hey," Hunter whispered, nudging his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

Hunter sidled up against him. "Do you think that anything bad would happen to Jem? I mean, we know that he's very well protected by the Magic surrounding him but do you believe that it's enough? Frankly, I'm sick and tired of losing people we start caring about and I don't think that I can take it if we lose Jem."

Cameron sighed. What a loaded question. Combing a hand through his hair, he glanced at Hunter out of the corner of his eyes to see him already looking at him. "I really don't know, Hunter. All we can do his hope that it'll be enough and if it sin't we'll try our hardest to protect him. When I get the sword and the shield from our brother, that'll be a great boost to my Magic. All you guys need to do is get the other relics so that when the times comes, we can properly protect Jem."

Hunter took a deep breath and turned his head forwards once more. "I-I guess you're right."

"Yeah."

By now, the woman's eyes shot open and was currently looking at their approaching figures suspiciously.

They came to a stop in front of her and Hunter obviously fought the urge to sneer at her while Cameron simply gave her a bored look. He had enough of her to last a lifetime.

"What do you want?" She muttered, hands clenching into fists at her side.

Hunter raised an eyebrow at her. "What exactly do you expect to do? You think you can take the two of us if we attack you, you pathe-"

"Hunter!" Cameron interjected, glaring heatedly at his brother who rolled his eyes and looked away.

He looked back at the woman. "We only came here to tell you to better protect you, we've built you a home and gathered alot of food for you to last you a while. They have preservation Magic on them so they shouldn't go bad for a while. You're lucky that you smell so foul otherwise you would've been died years ago."

The woman sputtered indignantly. "Excuse me? I bathe in the ocean everyday and i assure you that I do not smell!"

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean preservation Magic?! Are you just like that frea-" she abruptly cut off her words surprising both guys. "I-ugh..."

Cameron snorted. "Yes we have Magic, though much different than Jem's."

She frowned at them in confusion. "Who?"

"Never mind. Anyway, I'm not talking about your body odor, I mean your natural scent. I can sense a tiny bit of Magic in you but it's so weak that you really could never access it even though its there. It's that droplet than does not identify you as completely Non-Magical but yet a bit Magical in a way. I don't know the correct term for a person born with Magic but unable to access it. It's that reason why you aren't dead yet. It gives you a rather foul scent to the creatures on the island, to us it's just wholly unappealing but not really bothersome."

"Squib."

"I beg your pardon?" Hunter hissed, frowning at her, lips curled into a sneer.

The woman gave him a terrified look for a split second before it morphed into a sneer. "What you just described is a Squib. My... Sister was a Witch and she would tell me about the... Magical world. She told me that others born with barely any Magic and unable to use even that are labelled as Squibs."

"Oh." He replied, obvious disinterest evident in his voice.

Cameron just shrugged. "Okay then, so are you going to take our offer or protection or do you prefer to starve to death? I don't find it that much of a hard choice to make, I mean, we would practically be feeding you so you don't have to try and fail to get food yourself until you are able. There is no way that I'm going to keep doing that everyday."

It surprised them with how fast the woman got up. "Yes!"

"Yes," She repeated softly. "I accept."

"Well," Hunter started. "That was surprisingly quick."

The woman rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not an idiot to pass up your offer this time around. I've been suffering for God knows how long."

"Who is God? It's been two years till the day you arrived."

She sneered at him. "Look, as much as I would **love** to answer all your questions, I'm hungry and tired, so... Can you just take me to the house? Please."

"Very well, let's just get this over with." Hunter readily agreed.

Cameron snickered and motioned for her to follow them the way they came. She gave them so much sass already, she could walk on her own damn feet without their help.

 **Regulus' P.O.V**

Pulling away from Xenophilius' lips, he couldn't help the way his heart almost exploded in his chest from the familiarity. He can't believe that he went so long without this beautiful creature.

"Reg..."

Regulus hummed and pecked the soft lips once more before pulling back. "Bunny. You know as much as anyone else that I've never hurt you in my life. I've never raised my hand or my Magic against you and you know that. Do you really believe that I'll hurt you? You said that I was too possessive but why wouldn't I be? Having you by my side forever was something I've always hoped for. I couldn't bare to lose once like I lost you those many years ago. all I'm asking of you is another chance. I can't promise that I won't be possessive over you but what I can promise is that I'll try my best."

Xenophilius went a few seconds without speaking before he sighed and moved away from Regulus' warmth and towards the fireplace. Said man just silently watched on as he gathered his bearings. "Regulus... A few years ago I would've happily accepted your proposal but you have to understand that I can't think of myself when making life-changing decisions like this... I... I have a daughter now and I'm all she has left as she is all I have left. I want to do right by my daughter and I don't know how accepting your proposal my affect her."

"Bunny."

Xenophilius looked towards him, an intense look in his eyes; he remained silent as Regulus approached him.

"You think that I don't know that? If you accept my proposal then she'll also be my daughter. You think that I would stoop so low as to abuse a child? Who exactly do you take me for, Dumbledore?"

Xenophilius snorted. "He was still a great man despite all his flaws, Reg. You should not speak ill of the dead."

Regulus rolled his eyes when Xenophilius turned away. "Of course," He drawled softly, moving a step closer to the man.

"Let's not talk about that man. You think that I haven't been looking out for young Luna since she enrolled? I can see she inherited your quirkiness," He murmured with a small laugh.

Xenophilius snorted and turned back towards him. "Hmm..."

Regulus pulled the other into his arms once more and was silently happy that he didn't tense up but remained relaxed. "I want us to be a family, including Luna. I want you to bear my name."

"And what about Luna?"

Regulus huffed out a laugh in his ear. "I'm afraid that isn't possible." He wrapped his arms tighter around Xenophilius as the other man immediately tensed in his arm and moved as if to pull away. "I don't mean it like that," He continued, holding the man tighter. "The Lovegood name still needs and heir and if you still aren't satisfied by my answer then we can simply hyphenate her name, but I refuse to have yours be hyphenated."

Xenophilius sighed and turned his head around to stare into his eyes. "I'm not as young as I used to be, Reg. What if I can't bear any child to continue your line?"

"Oh please, Bunny. You are hardly middle-aged. Even if your womb is unable to create life then young Luna will simply be my heir."

Xenophilius' eyes hardened. "I refuse to have my late wife's blood in Luna be replaced."

Regulus sighed. "That's not what I mean, Bunny. Stop twisting my words. Yes, I would love to Blood adopt young Luna but only enough for her to be recognized as my Heir if we have no future children."

"Would be please stop looking for reasons to reject my proposal? I want you. I Love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and young Luna by my side along with another future children we have."

Xenophilius sighed and relaxed against him completely. "You better not make me regret giving you another chance, Regulus."

Said man smiled and buried his face in the other's neck.

 _'I'm finally home.'_

 **Chase's P.O.V**

Chase grunted as he manually moved that extremely large boulder hiding the entrance to the cavern underneath. "I can't believe that I have to come back down here."

He breathed a sigh of relief as the boulder rolled to the side and without further ado, he jumped down the hole. Covering his face with his arms to stop any dirt from falling into his eyes, his body remained taught as he slid down the hole and towards his destination.

 _'Hopefully, I'll be able to get it this time.'_

He coughed as dust gathered in the tunnel but pushed through otherwise as he flew out of the hole and landed on his bum.

"Well, well. . .what do we have here?"

Chase snorted. "Can't you speak properly for once, you little bitch."

Laughter echoed around the tunnel and Chase quickly closed his eyes as he saw a shadow illuminate on the wall opposite him. He really didn't want to die today... Well, as close to dying as he could get. It really hurt like a bitch.

"Little? I am thousands of years older than you."

"You sure don't show it," was his quick retort.

"Hmm," A cool voice breathed onto his face. "It's very impolite to not look at someone after barging into their home uninvited."

Chase snorted. "I'd be lying if I said I was sorry so I won't say it and you can't trick me like the last time I came here."

He tensed as laughter rang close to his ear. "Duly noted. Now, are you ready to fail once more? You know, I'm starting to love our little get togethers no matter how sporadically they happen."

Chase frowned, his eyebrows furrowing deeply. "Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky this time."

A snort met his words. "You haven't been lucky of the 213 times you've tried before, what makes you think that this time would be different?"

As his mouth opened to answer he was interrupted by laughing. "Oh let me guess, it's because of the little Wizard who washed up isn't it? You think he's a lucky charm?"

Chase noticeably tensed and before not even a split second later, his Magic thrummed under his skin and blasted the other being away from him. "If you even think of touc-"

"I could care less about your Wizard," Was the retort, cutting off his words.

Chase tensed and kept his senses alert as he couldn't open his eyes. "What exactly do you know?"

"Me?" Chase could practically see the amusement in the other's eyes. "What could I possibly know other than the fact that this little Wizard is of interest to..."

The sentence didn't need continuing, Chase tensed when he realised what the other was trying to hint at.

"Trying to worry me aren't you? We both know that Jem is still an unknown variable for them," He replied before focusing his Magic on creating a barrier around himself and using a considerable amount to shield his eyes before opening them and gazing upon the being in front of him looking at him with a menacing smile on its face.

Chase breathed deeply and focused more Magic to his eyes as he saw the numerous snakes curling about the creature's face and staring directly at him.

"Well," She started in surprise. "This is a first, I wonder where you picked up this neat trick."

Chase remained silent for a couple seconds before a smile curved his lips. "Wouldn't you like to know, Medusa."

The creature, Medusa simple smiled. "Either way, The show must go on." Without furthe words, he face contorted into a menacing expression and she lunged at Chase whose sheild turned a sickening purple color and morphed into a sword.

"Of course."

 **Cameron, Hunter and Petunia's P.O.V**

Cameron frowned as they kept seeing huge paw prints along their trip back to the woman's house; he motioned to Hunter to bring the woman closer towards them.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Hunter frowned and gave him a stiff nod. "Yeah. Remember there were eggs that we couldn't find? Looks like they've hatched."

The woman moved closer to Hunter, temporarily forgetting that Hunter didn't like her. "Eggs? What sort of eggs and why do you lot sound worried?"

Cameron sighed. "Yes eggs and you won't know even if we tell you. We aren't worried, just annoyed. These Creatures are like pests, huge and deadly pests mind you."

The woman just wrapped her arms around a grimacing Hunter's arm, pointedly ignoring the school he sent her way.

She's lived this long and she wasn't about to get offed by any huge fly or whatever.

Hunter sighed and just nodded at Cameron. "Let's just get her the house quickly then look for them. It's about time that they became extinct."

Laughter met his words. "Remember when you wanted to keep them as pests and they managed to-"

"I swear if you finish that sentence I'm getting rid of your dagger."

While knowing that it was an empty threat, Cameron still glared at him. "Whatever."

 **Regulus' P.O.V**

After coming down from his high with Xenophilius forgiving him, he proceeded to ward the shack the man called a home as much as he could.

Xenophilius couldn't live with him until they were married and Regulus was not one to break tradition.

"Reg, is this really necessary?"

The look he sent the other man had him rolling his eyes before walking away, muttering something about paranoid men.

Regulus sneered when the weak wards simply gave away without even an alarm trigger. It's no wonder the man's wife died, if he had proper wards then the woman would've been alive today but then Regulus wouldn't have gotten his beloved back so it all worked out in the end and no-one could blame him since he wasnt even _'alive'_ then.

He wasn't a bad guy but he wasn't about to feel sorry about the woman's death, she stood in his way of having his beloved and now she's gone so of course he was happy.

It's not like he killed her... Or did he?... No really, he never even met her or even know what she looked like and he definitely did **not** kill her.

He sighed in content as he created the wards to protect his beloved until they bonded. They would hold up for a while as he brought the Warding stone from his vault in Gringotts.

He had an inkling that he might need one today since he knew his Bunny was never that proficient in Warding and simply couldn't afford stronger ones. It also helped that he discovered how his wife died and knew that decent Wards would've protected the woman from the explosion.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand, he made sure to add some nasty curses in them to any fool who wished his Bunny or their daughter harm.

What? She was practically his daughter now.

"Reg, do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Regulus grimaced internally. "No thank you."

"Are you scorning me now?" Xenophilius asked, affronted.

Sighing softly, Regulus finished up his Warding with a brisk wave of his wand and made sure that the Warding stone was properly protected before he turned towards Xenophilius.

"Look," He started softly. "I'm not scorning you or anything but I haven't forgotten how toxic your cooking was unless you've improved over the years which I highly doubt."

Xenophilius' previously tensed posture relaxed and he rolled his eyes at Regulus." Of course I've improved. Don't you think me and my-"

"Our," He interrupted, confusing Xenophilius.

"What?"

He smiled and calmly approached the man. "Our daughter."

The other man's eyes widened before a smile graced his lips. " Yeah... Ours."

"So, what were you saying?"

Xenophilius rolled his eyes. "I was saying, how exactly do you think me and **Our** daughter survived if I couldn't cook?"

Regulus shrugged uncharacteristically then grabbed a hold of Xenophilius' arm and pulled him closer. "I think," He started softly, bringing their mouth closer to each others'. "... That I'd prefer feasting on your delectable lips."

Before Xenophilius could reply, his lips were once more captured in a hungry kiss.

 **Chase's P.O.V**

Chase dodged the tail which swung at him and swung his sword towards the writhing appendage only to be slammed against the further wall; he really shouldn't take his eyes off the Creature even for a second.

He growled and pushed some Magic into the sword and sent it at he wall behind Medusa causing it to explode outwards spraying debris everywhere.

Seeing his chance, he quickly dived behind into one of the passageways in the cave and ran onwards.

"I thought we were above cheap trick, friend."

Chase snorted internally but didn't reply, he had already masked his scent and his footfalls so the only way she could find him is if he spoke. She thankfully couldn't sense his Magic.

"Come on! I will find you sooner and later, why delay the inevitable? You're going to fail just like always. I still don't know why you try."

He rolled his eyes dashed left, he'd been down here so may time that he already knew where the artifacts were hidden.

He just hoped that he would actually leave with them this time, Jem's future well-being depended on it.

"I heard that you and those cretins you call brothers have names now. It's only polite if you told me yours, we've been friends for so long."

Chase smiled when he heard her voice in the tunnel opposite him, it would take a while before she even caught up too him, too stupid to realise that he already memorised the passages by now.

She really was too overconfident and that is currently working in his favor.

He made a right turn and dived to the floor as fire erupted from both ends towards him. Waiting a bit, he knew that he didn't have much time because Medusa would've heard the trap going off.

He quickly got up and ran towards the artifacts hovering in front of him and proceeded to make a large gash over his hand and let his blood drip onto the floor.

He'd only reached this stage once before and Medusa stopped him before he could complete it but he wasn't about to let it happen once more.

Deciding quickly, he formed a shield from the Magic of his sword and strengthened it considerably, removing the protection from his eyes in the process causing him to close them before he was caught unawares.

Just a couple more seconds.

"You've certainly learned sssome new tricksss, friend."

He tensed at the hissed words. This situation just got more dangerous but he braved on, he knew he wouldn't have another chance so he had to make the most of it.

He flinched when Medusa's form collided with his shield but continued strengthening it until finally he saw the floor glow a bright red color and not even hesitating, he used his Magic to float a distance off he ground just as it fell away.

Hearing Medusa's curses, he grinned but didn't dare open his eyes.

"You haven't won yet."

He simply shrugged. "Maybe not but there's only one last step."

A loud snort met his words. "You think you can kill me without opening your eyes?"

"You know what's funny?"

"What?" It's funny how your trying to break through my shield and..."

She didn't reply and he continued. "... And I'm surprised that you haven't already noticed."

"Could you be any more vague?" She retorted, pounding her hands against his shield.

Chase laughed and focused a portion of the shield's Magic to his eyes before opening them only to come face to face with Medusa who was grinning predatorily at him.

"Allow me to explain... Look at your hands."

As expected she looked at her hands and that was when he struck.

"What the fu-"

Her words were halted as Chase's shield morphed and struck her, taking her head clean off. He quickly caught her head before it could fall into the abyss and watched as her still twitching body fell to the floor.

That was when he noticed that she had used her tail to wrap around some fixtures in the ceiling. The severed head in his hands had turned to stone by now.

"Always knew her overconfidence would kill her," He murmured with a small laugh of disbelief.

"I finally did it and it only took 213 tries, hahaha."

Maybe Jem really was a good luck charm.

* * *

 **A/n: Another chapter finished, I'll hopefully be able to finish the entire story this month :) please leave a comment.**


End file.
